


En las garras de un depravado

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reuniones en el Santuario eran de carácter obligatorio para Santos en general, más siendo los cinco de Bronce, futuros Dorados.</p><p>
  <b>(Pareja principal: Saga/Shun)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saga subió las escalinatas del Santuario cuesta arriba con toda la furia contenida, cólera que pensaba descargar contra cierto rubio. Llegó al Sexto Templo y sin pedir permiso, con la confianza que el dueño de dicho templo le había otorgado, ingresó de manera violenta. Buscó con la mirada y lo encontró, lo más sereno, sentado al borde de la cama.

—¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!

Shaka volteó dolido y depositó la mirada en el rostro enojado de Géminis. Guardó silencio, pues comprendía que estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, pero él también había tenido motivos para encabronarse.

—¡Shaka! ¡Te hice una maldita pregunta! —Volvió a decir con suma furia— ¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?!

—¡No tendría por qué importarte! —Virgo terminó por explotar y se puso de pie súbitamente— Acaso, ¿no dijiste que me amabas? —preguntó intentando guardar compostura.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Saga llevando las manos a la cintura y echando hacia atrás la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Buscó tranquilizarse, porque en parte había sido su culpa, aun así no dejaría todo de esa manera—. Tú sabes bien cuál es tu lugar. No compliques más mi vida...

—Sí, lo sé. Pero yo no quiero ser el segundo en la vida de nadie. Estoy en todo mi derecho.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que has lastimado a Muu? —preguntó Géminis mirándolo fijamente—. Sí, yo soy una porquería... pero él no tiene la culpa.

—En ningún momento busqué lastimarlo, solo luché por lo que sentía y siento...

—Pero Shaka... —exclamó incrédulo— por más que vayas y le digas que nos acostamos no lo dejaré. ¡Por Zeus!

—Dilo. Vamos, dilo —exigió el rubio con el dolor en la mirada y el temblor en la voz— ¡Di que no me amas! ¡Di que lo amas a él! ¡Que conmigo solo es diversión!

Por todos los dioses del Olimpo griego, eso era tan cierto como que Athena era virgen; los dos involucrados lo supieron, pero por nada del mundo Saga aceptaría esa verdad, eso implicaba perder a ese semi-dios rubio, mitad demonio, mitad ángel.

—No discutamos por esto... —pidió Géminis acercándose a Shaka y tomándolo de un brazo para arrastrarlo, sin embargo Virgo se mostró reticente a cambiar de postura—. No me gusta discutir contigo. Ven aquí —dijo abrazándolo—. Sabes que te amo con locura.

Algo lógico quiso increpar el rubio: ¿Si lo amaba como profesaba por qué diablos no estaba con él y seguía con su compañero de armas? Ya no aceptaba esa excusa de "No puedo dejarlo, es muy frágil y lo lastimaría, él me ama, me necesita". Si Shaka siempre supo que su antiguo mejor amigo era mucho más fuerte sentimentalmente de lo que aparentaba; pero por temor a lo que en su interior ya sabía, Virgo se guardó sus reproches y preguntas. Encima aquel arrebatador hombre le quitaba la poca fuerza que empleaba para pensar, con besos que recorrían su cuello.

Saga tenía ese poder en él, llevarlo al límite de la locura y el placer. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para enamorarlo de aquella manera tan ilógica, ciega, irreal? ¿A él, el hombre más cercano al gran Maestro, dueño de una supuesta sabiduría que siempre lo abandonaba cuando más la necesitaba, en el momento que Saga aparecía frente a sus ojos ahora abiertos, pues ya ni eso le interesaba?

—Déjame, idiota —pidió Shaka sin demasiada convicción en sus palabras.

—¿Seguro quieres que te deje? —preguntó Saga tomándolo del largo y brilloso cabello rubio, tirando de él para dejar el cuello expuesto y comenzar a besar y mordisquear la delicada piel.

Virgo no pudo responder cuando sintió esa boca devorarlo con real ansias, buscó la mano de Géminis que tiraba de su cabello e intentó quitarla, pero lo aferró aún más causando que su víctima soltara una pequeña queja de dolor.

Aquello, de alguna morbosa y extraña manera, consiguió excitar a Saga, llevándolo a la cama lo arrojó sin cuidado y aprisionó su cuerpo, sobre él le dedico una mirada que lo dijo todo: "Eres mío, me perteneces". Los ojos azules de Géminis ejercieron un dominio total sobre Shaka.

Sin tener cuidado lo desvistió dejando su escultural cuerpo expuesto, haciendo lo mismo con sus prendas; la ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo de esa habitación en el Sexto Templo del Santuario.

Saga recorrió con la lengua el abdomen formado de Virgo subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a las tetillas y morderlas con ganas, se entretuvo largo rato mientras el rubio gemía motivado por este trato.

Géminis lo tomó por la cintura con suma facilidad y lo levantó de la cama para sentarlo sobre él. Mientras una de sus manos recorría su espalda, la otra sus glúteos redondos y firmes, Shaka pudo sentir la erección del otro entre medio de las nalgas, luchando por entrar, pero no quería que todo fuera tan rápido, así que salió de aquel lugar y, acomodándose, bajó hasta la entrepierna de Saga para tragarle el pene; sin embargo Géminis tampoco quiso privarse del miembro del rubio, así que buscó acomodarlo de nuevo de manera que Shaka quedara a su disposición.

Acostado sobre él y a la inversa, llevó el moreno pene a su boca y comenzó a succionar justo cuando Saga, desde su lugar -boca arriba con ese ángel sobre él- y teniendo una perfecta visión del pene de Virgo, se lo llevó a la boca. Así se entretuvieron lago rato.

Shaka besó, succionó y relamió el imponente miembro de Saga, mientras este no solo succionaba con sed su pene sino también los testículos. Aprovechó la posición para hurgar con los dedos y con la lengua la intimidad de Virgo, mientras abría las nalgas con ambas manos.

Aquello enloqueció al rubio, sentir como Géminis le devoraba el pene y pasaba de vez en cuando la lengua por su agujero mientras las manos abrían con dolor su trasero, causó que se descargara de inmediato en el rostro de Saga, ensuciando parte de su pelo.

Al ver que Shaka se había descargado deshizo la posición para buscar su rostro y besarlo. Ahora, frente a frente y no a la inversa, siguieron investigando con las manos. Eso de tener a Saga con el rostro lleno de semen, motivo por demás a Virgo quien le pasó la lengua para limpiar todo rastro de ese líquido salado.

Buscando la posición inicial, Saga se sentó en la cama y tomó su propio pene, sacudiéndolo y de esa manera invitando al rubio a sentarse. Con extremo placer Shaka obedeció dejandose caer sobre aquel miembro, para que poco a poco fuera introduciéndose cada vez más en su interior.

—Ah, tienes un culo precioso —exclamó Géminis con morbosidad tomando a Virgo con fuerza de las nalgas y de esa manera poder abrirle más los glúteos para facilitar la penetración.

—¿Te gusta? Es todo tuyo —susurró presa de la lujuria—. Ah, sí… ya entró todo. —Era cierto, el pene de Saga se encontraba en su interior, palpitando y endureciéndose cada vez más.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta mi verga? —preguntó Saga con insistencia observando el rostro de total entrega de su amante.

—Me encanta... —respondió cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un gemido.

—Entonces muévete. Disfrútalo —pidió hundiendo la cara en el cuello del rubio para morderlo con pasión.

Shaka no necesitó más y comenzó a cabalgar el miembro moviendo las caderas con maestría y entrega. El rostro de Saga, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca semi abierta, se tornó en una expresión de puro placer y morbo.

Con la mano volvió a jalar de los cabellos del rubio mientras este movía acompasadamente las caderas, inundando la habitación de gemidos varoniles. Entre medio de jadeos y gritos de placer, Géminis le avisó que se descargaría y Virgo suplicó que lo hiciera en su interior.

—Ah, ya rubio... Ah… Uh... ¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Saga clavando los dedos en la fina cadera de su ángel.

—Adentro. Déjamela adentro... —pidió Shaka de nuevo aferrándose a la espalda del otro.

—Sí, ahí va... toma... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es toda tuya!

Saga, como poseído, ayudó al vaivén de Virgo moviendo él mismo las caderas para adentrarse más y más, dio un par de estocadas desde su posición y el semen salió, desparramándose en el interior del rubio, quien al sentir ese líquido en donde siempre lo quería tener no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido largo y pronunciado.

Géminis se dejó caer de espaldas, aun jadeando, intentando recuperar la respiración; no pudo, porque Shaka escaló hasta su boca para introducir de manera furtiva su pene todavía erguido. A pesar del cansancio, Saga abrió con desgano la boca, pero no necesitó emplearla pues Virgo se descargó de inmediato mientras lo aferraba con furia de los cabellos azulados, brindándole el semen que Saga degustó con hambre, gimiendo sutilmente.

Debido a la posición, el rubio se quedó acostado mientras Géminis buscó apoyar la cabeza en el vientre de su amante para descansar así unos segundos. Unas imperceptibles lágrimas amargas surgieron de los ojos de Shaka, quien no dejó de acariciar los azulados -casi grises- cabellos del hombre a quien amaba y que supuestamente lo amaba. ¿Saga lo amaba?

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en Japón, en la mansión Kido, una joven de cabellos lilas trataba de que sus amigos vieran el viaje con una mejor perspectiva. Serían solo unos meses y debido a que no estaban en actividad no representaba un problema.

Por empezar, las reuniones en el Santuario eran de carácter obligatorio para Santos en general, más siendo los cinco de Bronce, futuros Dorados; pero como todo joven, intentaban huir a las responsabilidades. Ellos, que habían sido más responsables con tan solo trece años, a sus quince primaveras aún se encontraban luchando por su diosa y al mundo que esta protegía.

—Chicos... cambien la cara. No será entrenamiento. —Saori intentó levantarles el ánimo, a decir verdad a pesar de sus dieciséis años era una joven extremadamente madura para su edad.

—Dios. Y tener que compartir un cuarto con estos pendejos —se quejó Ikki lanzando una camiseta desde el cajón al bolso abierto que estaba sobre la cama.

—Ikki, ¿esto es de tu hermano? —preguntó Seiya volviendo a la habitación del Phoenix donde Saori se encontraba sentada en la cama, Hyoga en el suelo y Shiryu mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el Phoenix un tanto molesto por la situación de tener que ir sí o sí al Santuario, no era que estaba molesto con sus amigos. Miró lo que el Pegasus tenía en la mano y era una camiseta—. No lo sé, Seiya. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De mi cajón. No sé cómo fue a parar allí.

—A mí siempre me aparece ropa interior de los demás y nunca la mía —comentó Shiryu entre divertido y resignado; los tutores de la mansión estaban a cargo de ello, así como los empleados de la limpieza y demás quehaceres. Una señora mayor llamada Rumiko era la encargada de lavar la ropa y seguro que ella era la causante de que las ropas terminaran sin sus dueños, pero de todos modos era tomado como algo divertido.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo será, Saori? —preguntó Hyoga desviando el tema que siempre surgía a la hora de buscar ropa.

—Tiempo indefinido. En el comunicado no me dijeron cuánto duraría el Congreso, pero yo calculo que no serán más de tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! —exclamó Ikki más que indignado justo cuando un sonriente Shun volvía al cuarto para tomar de las manos del Pegasus su camiseta.

—Gracias, Seiya, la estuve buscando por todos lados —dijo Andrómeda observando el panorama—. ¿Ya todos tienen el bolso listo? —A coro, Saori, Shiryu e Hyoga asintieron, era por demás obvio que Ikki estaba en eso y Seiya no había ni empezado— ¡Uh! Yo todavía no armé nada —se lamentó y dedicándole una mirada al Cisne le pidió con ternura—: ¿Me acompañas? Así me ayudas a armar el bolso más rápido. —Sin más el rubio en cuestión se levantó del suelo y fue detrás de su pareja. Pareja desde hacía tan solo nueve meses, que parecía tan poco como mucho a la vez.

Llegaron a la habitación de Shun y en pocos minutos ya tenían todo dispuesto sobre la cama, listo para ser guardado dentro del bolso. Andrómeda comenzó con la tarea de meter en orden sus pertenencias, cuando a sus espaldas sintió el cuerpo de Hyoga apoyando sin sutilezas el miembro semi erguido sobre la fina tela de su pantalón, en casi un contacto directo con su trasero.

—Hyoga... —reprochó sin dejar de guardar la ropa y sin incorporarse.

—Lo siento —jadeó Hyoga en su oído—. No lo puedo evitar —su voz era ronca—. Tú tienes la culpa. Tú me dejas así. —Y restregó aún más el pene mientras lo tomaba de la cadera.

—Está mi hermano y los chicos en la habitación de al lado —dijo Shun mostrando la cruda realidad, pero a decir verdad siempre había un motivo.

—Si no es tu hermano o los chicos... es porque está lloviendo o hay sol —murmuró el Cisne en son de reproche con tono de fastidio y separándose, muy a su pesar, de él.

—Hyoga, no seas así —pidió Andrómeda volteando con una camiseta en la mano y mirándolo con tristeza. Acaso, ¿siempre las discusiones entre ellos tenían que pasar por el sexo?

—Lo siento —se excusó dejando caer la mirada al suelo; lo último que quería era que su pequeño pensara que lo único que le importaba era eso, pero... hacia nueve meses que se encontraban en esa situación, y algo de verdad hubo en las palabras del Cisne. Shun nunca estaba dispuesto, ya fuera por su hermano, por la presencia de sus amigos o por cualquier otro motivo.

—Ya vamos a tener oportunidad.

—Lo sé... pero entiéndeme. No es que me importe solo "eso"—dijo Hyoga refiriéndose al sexo—. Pero debes entender... somos hombres... y bueno... necesito...

—Está bien, Hyoga —concedió Andrómeda con enojo y arrojando la camiseta que tenía en la mano a la cama para agregar con furia—: Si tanto lo necesitas, ve a buscarlo con otro. —Y se retiró ofendido de su propio cuarto.

El Cisne miró el techo y soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Shun nunca podía entenderlo? Si bien el sexo no lo era todo a la hora de amar a una pareja, suele ser un complemento sumamente importante en una relación. Gracias al sexo, al placer, las emociones se afirman y se vuelven más... ¿maduras? El sexo era el pilar principal para él.

Sin darse por vencido, el Cisne salió en busca de su pareja para -seguramente- arreglarse como siempre ocurría. Buscó en la sala en donde Saori y Shiryu bajaron sus bolsos y volvió a subir rumbo a los cuartos.

Llegó al del Pegasus suponiendo que estaría ahí, pero no. Seiya estaba solo y le indicó que Andrómeda se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano. Cuando llegó encontró a su pareja llorando, sentado en la cama, y a Ikki consolándolo de pie, secándole las lágrimas.

—Dime si ese desgraciado te hace llorar que yo le daré su merecido —dijo Ikki que si bien había aceptado a Hyoga de cuñado no permitiría que su hermanito sufriera a causa de él.

—Dale, Ikki. Pégame y luego déjame hablar con tu hermano —dijo el Cisne ingresando sin permiso a la habitación.

—Déjanos solos, hermano —pidió Shun entre sollozos cuando Ikki se lo preguntó con la mirada.

—Bueno, pero no se olviden de que este es mi cuarto —amenazó el Phoenix, pero antes de irse tomó su bolso de la cama. Cuando el Cisne se vio a solas con su pareja intentó conciliarse con él, pero las cosas no le salieron demasiado bien.

—Shun... no me parece correcto que andes ventilando nuestros problemas de pareja con los demás. Menos con tu hermano —reprochó creyendo que Shun había ido a su cuarto para contarle por qué estaba llorando.

—Eres un cretino, Hyoga. A veces lo eres —musitó con dolor—. ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué iré a decirle a mi hermano que nos peleamos porque no me quiero acostar contigo? No estarías vivo si le dijera eso —recalcó con fastidio; era ilógico ir hasta su hermano para ventilarle eso.

—Lo siento. No quise decir eso —se disculpó arrepentido—. Y no seas cruel. Me haces sentir una porquería, que solo busco sexo contigo cuando no es así.

—¿No es así? —preguntó Andrómeda incrédulo— Hyoga... ¡por todos los dioses! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio emocional— ¿Por qué peleamos siempre entonces?

Se produjo unos segundos de silencio. Aquello era muy cierto. Siempre, si peleaban, era por lo mismo, pero no porque Shun no quisiera acostarse con él, o porque Hyoga buscara solo eso. Si no porque nunca podían entenderse o entender los motivos del otro. Era muy fácil victimizarse.

—Shun, no me gusta pelear contigo por esto —dijo Hyoga caminando hasta la cama en donde su pareja derramaba lágrimas—. Es una estupidez pelear por esto. Entiéndeme... Y no te ofendas, no busco solo sexo. Porque por más que otro me lo de... yo... solo quiero contigo —finalizó arrodillándose en el suelo para quedar cara a cara con Andrómeda, quien lo miró e intentó comprenderlo.

Era cierto, debía aceptar que cada vez las erecciones que lograban eran más poderosas. Un solo roce era suficiente para que sus miembros se irguieran por completo, y ya la masturbación mutua no era suficiente para calmar ese deseo; pero la siempre constante presencia de gente en la mansión hacía prácticamente imposible un encuentro, solo se daban situaciones fugaces de caricias anheladas en algún rincón secreto.

La reconciliación fue definitiva cuando el Cisne posó los labios sobre la boca de Shun. Un beso tierno y delicado con el sabor del perdón dio comienzo, pero ese beso se tornó violento y pasional.

Hyoga se dejó caer un poco sobre él y lo tomó de la cintura para acostarlo, sin dejar de besarlo en los labios. Una mano juguetona se metió debajo de la camiseta de Shun y escaló por el vientre hasta llegar a las tetillas, que se erguían como dos pequeños botones. El Cisne acarició la piel con sumo cuidado y pasión a la vez, se incorporó un poco; poniéndose de costado bajó la mano hasta su propia cremallera y la deslizó con lentitud.

—No, Hyoga. Están todos abajo y este es el cuarto de mi hermano.

Casi con fastidio y rapidez el Cisne levantó la cremallera y se incorporó en la cama, pero Shun sintiéndose culpable y agradecido con quien siempre lograba perdonarlo, lo atrajo de la cintura y pegó el rostro a la entrepierna del rubio.

Hyoga apoyó una rodilla en la cama y luego la otra, mientras le acariciaba la melena verde. Sentado como se encontraba, con el rostro muy cerca del pene erguido, Andrómeda deslizó la cremallera del pantalón con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Mirando desde arriba toda la escena, el Cisne no pudo evitar sonreír también al notar las intenciones, pero tres golpes insistentes a la puerta y una voz grave lograron sobresaltarlos y separarlos con brusquedad

—¡Ya! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Los estamos esperando! —gritó Ikki desde el otro lado. ¿Por qué no había entrado a su propio cuarto? Quizás para evitar la matanza del Cisne si se encontraba con semejante escena que estaban dando. El Phoenix no era idiota.

—Ahí vamos, hermano —dijo Shun y abrió con rapidez la puerta para dar la falsa idea de que no estaban haciendo nada impropio.

Andrómeda pasó por su cuarto, tomó el bolso y bajó las escaleras con su hermano para juntarse con el resto. Hyoga fue al baño, cerró el seguro de la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella.

Abatido se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, retiró el miembro y con frustración se descargó antes de salir al encuentro de los demás. Dentro de unas horas tendrían que tomar un avión rumbo a Grecia.

Hyoga estaba contento, pues vería otra vez a su maestro.

**(…)**

En el Tercer Templo del Santuario dos hermanos desayunaban, si es que a las doce del mediodía se puede considerar un desayuno. Charlaban mientras Saga releía las páginas del periódico griego para estar al tanto de un mundo supuestamente en paz. Cuanta ironía e hipocresía: ¿Cuándo el mundo estuvo en verdadera paz?

—¿Te has enterado, hermano? —curioseó Kanon.

—¿De qué? —preguntó el aludido dejando el periódico sobre la mesa. Mientras su hermanito mordía la tostada que tenía en la mano le sonrió ampliamente.

—Tanto retozar por los Templos y nunca te enteras de nada.

—Ya, Kanon, deja de molestar. ¿Cuál es la novedad? —Si era posible que en el Santuario ocurriera algo en verdad interesante.

—Los mocosos seguramente ya están de viaje hacia aquí. —El mayor supo a lo que se refería el menor. "Los mocosos", como solía llamarlos Kanon, eran los Santos de Bronce.

—¿Y con eso? —preguntó Saga con desgano.

—Ay, Saguita... cuánta inocencia. Cuánta _falsa_ inocencia —dijo en son de burla—. Carne fresca. Ya todos se me hacen repetidos en este lugar.

—Kanon... eres un pervertido —soltó el mayor con falsa indignación.

—Tú me dices eso cuando te has "movido" todo un verano al crío ese del Phoenix —objetó Kanon en su defensa dándole un sorbo a su taza con té. Saga solo se limitó a sonreír con triunfo y picardía. Eso era muy cierto—. Pero claro —concedió de manera irónica y burlesca— ahora debe tener dieciocho años y para ti ya está crecido.

—Es que ya sabes, hermanito —dijo Saga siguiendo el hilo de la broma—, el doctor me recomendó menores de dieciséis y mayores de quince... —Kanon no pudo más que largarse a reír con la ocurrencia de su gemelo.

—El que está apetecible es su lindo hermanito —pronunció el menor untando de mermelada a la décima tostada.

—Kanon... eres realmente un pervertido —soltó Saga al recordar a ese pequeño ángel.

—Pero no me negarás la verdad. Con esa apariencia de santo, casto y puro... se me da por pervertirlo... —dijo Kanon arqueando las cejas en señal de perversión.

—Kanon... ya deja de comer —reprochó el hermano mayor al ver la cantidad de tostadas que se había comido—. Eres todo un presupuesto.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Ahora con la llegada de los mocosos tendré para comer —dijo Kanon jocoso con la idea de gozárselos a todos, uno por uno.

Saga se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando el verano pasado en el que había traído a Ikki para gozárselo en su Templo. Pensó en su adorable hermanito Shun y anidó la idea de que lo más probable era que fuera tan fogoso y pervertido en la cama como el Phoenix. Claro que Géminis había sido quien descubrió eso de él.

**(…)**

El viaje fue tedioso. Varias horas arriba de un avión cansaba a cualquiera por más preparación física o por más Santos que fueran. Luego de las discusiones que siempre surgían entre ellos llegaron a Grecia y dividiéndose en dos grupos tomaron dos taxis para pisar suelo sagrado.

Sin embargo llegaron hasta un punto gracias a la invención humana del vehículo, de ahora en más todo lo que restaba de camino debió ser a pie. Shiryu y Seiya cargaron las valijas de Saori y las de ellos mismos.

El camino en sí no era sencillo, debido a las pendientes y a los barrancos; pero sin dificultades lograron su cometido. Fueron recibidos por los escuderos del Santuario quienes al ver a Athena se hincaron en una solemne reverencia.

Acompañaron a Saori y sus Santos rumbo a la Sala del Patriarca donde los Santos Dorados esperaban su llegada. Luego de un discurso de bienvenida el revuelo comenzó. Cada uno intentó hablar con el otro confundiéndose las voces de los Santos Dorados y los de Bronce.

Shion les indicó a Saori y a los demás que su estadía sería en las cabañas de entrenamiento aledañas al Santuario. Ikki respiró aliviado de no tener que dormir con esa manga de críos, justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Saga.

¿El Phoenix bajando la vista en señal de derrota? No pudo sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre que portaba una armadura dorada volviéndolo más imponente de lo que ya era. Géminis sonrío divertido de ver esa reacción nerviosa y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con la excusa de saludar a Saori.

Una charla banal dio comienzo entre ellos. Ikki, sintiéndose por demás incómodo, decidió retirarse rumbo a las cabañas con la excusa de estar cansado y querer descansar, dejando a Saga dialogando con sus tres amigos, su hermanito y su diosa; pero Hyoga y Seiya también lo imitaron, así que los tres se dispusieron a caminar para llegar a las cabañas y descansar un rato antes del banquete de bienvenida.

Pasaron unos minutos y Saori se quedó dialogando con Shion poniéndose al tanto del Santuario; por más de ser aún muy joven y a pesar de confiar ciegamente en el antiguo Santo de Aries no dejaba de tener responsabilidades como diosa.

Las voces siguieron confundiéndose en aquel recinto. Si bien solo se quedaron Shun y Shiryu por cortesía, todos los Santos Dorados se les acercaron con la intención de saludarlos y recibirlos. Andrómeda se vio a solas con Géminis cuando Douko distrajo a su discípulo.

—Y… dime, Shun... ¿qué es de tu vida? —preguntó Saga con sensual y potente voz.

—Nada interesante. Estoy estudiando. Por lo menos hasta que tuve que venir aquí...

—Bien. Intentas tener una vida normal. Vida que no podrías tener aquí.

—Supongo... —respondió con dificultad, aquella mirada penetrante lograba ponerlo más que nervioso.

—Igual, sería bueno que aproveches tu tiempo aquí para conocer Grecia —pronunció Saga con afán de continuar dialogando con ese ángel inocente.

—Sí. Las batallas no me han permitido conocer Grecia desde otra perspectiva...

—Si quieres... si todos quieren, puedo ser su guía. —De alguna manera Géminis recordó la conversación con su hermanito y una idea libidinosa se le vino a la mente justo cuando el hermoso joven esbozó una inocente sonrisa de agradecimiento. Saga se mordió el labio para evitar gemir al recrear en su cabeza una situación por demás obscena con el pequeño.

Unos segundos de silencio en el que Saga penetraba con la mirada a Shun sonriéndole sutilmente, Andrómeda solo se limitó a corresponder las sonrisas con otras nerviosas y bajando con vergüenza la mirada al suelo.

—¿Vamos, Shun? —Escuchó decir y cuando volteó descubrió que esa voz le pertenecía a su amigo Dragón, asintiendo y saludando con una sutil reverencia a Géminis se retiró rumbo a las cabañas en compañía de un callado pelilargo que lo miraba con preocupación.

Shiryu, siendo conocedor de "la leyenda Saga" por boca de su amigo Ikki, se preocupó al notar algo raro entre Géminis y su amigo. El Phoenix había hablado de su aventura solo con él, por eso el Dragón sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre con el inocente Shun.

—¿Qué sucede, Shiryu? —preguntó Andrómeda al notar las insistentes miradas de su amigo. Siguieron caminando atravesando el camino borrascoso.

—Shun... —pronunció el pelilargo con cierta pena—. Ten cuidado con Saga.

—¿Eh? —Se sintió descolocado con aquella advertencia. ¿A qué se refería su amigo con eso de tener cuidado?... Acaso ¿Saga era un asesino de conejos en potencia? No. En su inocencia Shun no supo qué pensar.

—Ten cuidado con Saga —recalcó el Dragón.

—No es mala persona.

—No me refiero a su persona —corrigió el pelilargo al ver que su amigo lo había mal interpretado—. Bueno, sí es a su persona... pero quiero decir que... No tiene buenas intenciones.

—Ay, Shiryu… no te entiendo —exclamó Andrómeda y, soltando un suspiro, Shiryu optó por narrarle con lujo de detalles el verano que su hermano había pasado con Saga. Caminaron con lentitud para darle tiempo al relato, cuando el Dragón finalizó dando los pormenores volvió a insistir.

—Por eso... Intenta no acercarte a él.

—Bueno... pero no es un violador —sentenció Shun quien no se había escandalizado por el relato.

—No... pero es muy hábil para conseguir lo que quiere. Temo que te lastime.

—Ay, Shiryu... no te olvides de que está Hyoga en mi vida.

—De todos modos... Saga es hábil. No le va a importar quién esté en tu vida. Y te lo digo, noté las miradas que te dedicaba.

—No es mala persona. —Volvió a insistir Shun terminando con la conversación justo cuando por la puerta de una de las cabañas Seiya salió a su encuentro.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la cabaña de Hyoga y allí se quedaron charlando un buen rato mientras el Cisne y Shun se dedicaron a besarse y acariciarse hasta por lo menos la llegada de Ikki. No querían terminar calcinados por más aceptación del Phoenix. Ya los cinco se dispusieron a armar algo de alboroto planeando una salida al pueblo y olvidando así que estaban allí por obligaciones y que por ende tenían responsabilidades.

Mientras en el Santuario, en el Primer Templo, Saga intentaba reconciliarse con un furioso Aries. Esquivó de pura suerte un puño dirigido a su nariz y aprovechó el tambaleo de Muu para tomarlo entre sus brazos de espaldas, sin embargo no logró disminuir sus fuerzas, por el contrario, aumentó su furia. Muu era temeroso cuando realmente se enojaba, y solo Géminis conseguía ponerlo así.

—¡Muu! ¡Por favor, hablemos!  
—¡Déjame, idiota! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Me lo vas a negar?!  
—¡Hasta que no te tranquilices no podremos dialogar! —exclamó Saga empujándolo y consiguiendo que cayera de bruces al sillón; luego se colocó sobre él para evitar su huida.  
—¡Eres un cretino!  
—¡Lo sé! Pero te amo. —Ahí, esa trillada frase que siempre conseguía salvarlo, con suerte en ese momento volvería a funcionar.  
—¡¿Por qué?! —vociferó Aries comenzando a sollozar, no podía entender qué demonios le había hecho Géminis para hechizarlo de esa forma.  
—Te amo... porque eres único —contestó Saga, aunque sabía que la pregunta no era esa.  
—Idiota. No me refiero a eso. Yo no entiendo... Saga... ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
—Lo siento. Lo último que quisiera es lastimarte —dijo Géminis dándole un suave beso en la nuca.  
—¿Me lo vas a negar? ¿Me vas a negar que te acostaste otra vez con Shaka? Dime, Saga... ¿es cierto eso o es una mentira de Virgo? —Muu sabía que su antiguo mejor amigo rubio podía pecar de arrogante, pero nunca de mentiroso.  
—Es cierto que yo me acosté con él —se sinceró Géminis con la intención de seguir hablando, permitió que su amante volteara pero aun así no se movió del lugar—. En el pasado me acosté con él, y supongo que busca separarnos para quedarse conmigo. Créeme... Ya he ido a ponerle los puntos, no puedo permitir que te lastime de esta forma.

En su interior Aries quiso creer en esas palabras, creer con todo su ser que Shaka buscaba separarlos, que Saga había ido a su Templo para darle su merecido. Aunque en su interior intuía la verdad y por eso investigó al respecto.

—Tú... ¿fuiste a su Templo?  
—Ajá —asintió Saga mirándolo fijamente.  
—¿Y le increpaste?  
—Sí. Le dije que no volviera a hacer algo semejante, que te había lastimado y que eso era imperdonable. —Saga acercó el rostro al de quien estaba entre confundido y dolido; sus ojos despidieron un par de lágrimas y Géminis se reprochó la mentira, pero en parte estaba siendo sincero—. Sobre todo le dije que jamás podría estar con él, porque yo te amo a ti.  
—Saga... —intentó hablar Muu, pero un beso se lo impidió. Correspondió el gesto rodeándole el cuello con los brazos— Saga... tú fuiste a su Templo. —Aun había algo que no le cerraba y que temió preguntar— ¿Te acostaste con él? —se animó finalmente. —Ahí la pregunta a la que Saga tanto temió, cerró los ojos y reprochándose interiormente su vileza respondió con falso enojo.  
—No puedo creer que me preguntes algo semejante. —Se levantó del sillón terminando con el abrazo y con el beso. De espaldas a Muu, llevó las manos a la cintura y bajo la cabeza negando. Sí, Saga era un excelente actor—. Fui a su Templo para ponerle los puntos, me peleo con él... Y tú te das el lujo de preguntarme si me acosté con él. Es algo de no creer —finalizó comenzando a caminar para salir de ese Templo. Dio un par de pasos y escuchó su voz.  
—Saga, espera. Yo… lo siento. No me dejes solo. Quédate conmigo.

Géminis volvió sus pasos y se acercó a él para tomarlo con dulzura de la cintura y devorarlo a besos. Quizás era lo mejor, pensó Saga. Al fin y al cabo terminaba diciendo lo que siempre Aries quería escuchar.

Con tal de verlo sonreír, era preferible la mentira a la cruda verdad. ¿De qué servía ser sincero? Solo conseguiría lastimarlo. Y por otro lado, Géminis siempre fue quien había sido, si Muu se había fijado en él, era por eso mismo que lo había enamorado, lo que en el presente le causaba dolor. Sin duda lo quería con locura y se lo demostró en la cama.

**(…)**

En la cabaña de Seiya, Shun entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas de un portazo y se arrojó en la cama junto a su amigo. El Pegasus, quien jugaba con una pequeña pelota de plástico que había traído desde Japón, se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora qué, Shun?  
—Me quiero morir —exageró Andrómeda tapándose el rostro con un brazo y soltando un suspiro—. Ya no sé qué hacer...  
—Y bueno, Shun... o lo haces o te quedas virgen —comentó con naturalidad lo que era tan obvio.  
—Gracias, Seiya —dijo con sarcasmo y mirándolo fijamente—. Eres toda una ayuda cuando quieres.  
—¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! —exclamó Seiya divertido incorporándose en la cama para sentarse—. Es sencillo: O le das a Hyoga lo que pide o las cosas seguirán igual.  
—Pero, Seiya... no es justo que me presione de esta forma.  
—Ay, Shun... Tú eres hombre. Él es hombre. Yo soy hombre. —El Pegasus siendo perspicaz—Sabemos lo que es estar con alguien acariciándose, besándose, investigándose con las manos... ¡Y _zas_! El "no" siempre presente. ¡Te frustra!  
—Tú estás del lado de Hyoga —exclamó Shun ofendido con su mejor amigo.  
—No, Shun. No estoy de su lado ni del tuyo. Estoy de lado de los dos. Solo que... creo que lo entiendo —argumentó el Pegasus mirando de reojo a su amigo y esbozando una pícara sonrisa continuó—: con alguien como tú al lado... como para no estar caliente todo el día. —Un almohadazo le dio de lleno en la cara divertida. A pesar de la osadía Andrómeda no pudo evitar sonreír; pero esa sonrisa se tornó un tanto triste.  
—Lo extraño —susurró—. No es como antes. Todo lo que compartíamos, la amistad... se perdió. —El muchacho arrugó la frente intentando encontrar una respuesta.  
—Eso es inevitable, Shun... Un amigo no es lo mismo que un novio. Inevitablemente se pierden algunas cosas. O mejor dicho pierdes algo y ganas algo a cambio.

Shun guardó silencio analizando esas palabras y encontró algo de verdad en ellas. Desde su noviazgo la relación con el Cisne había empeorado, contrario a lo esperado, y extrañaba horrores la amistad con él. Y gracias a esa amistad perdida había conseguido crear un lazo inquebrantable con Seiya, conociendo así a un buen amigo en el Pegasus.

Andrómeda miró a su amigo y rió con timidez al recordar de súbito la conversación con Shiryu a la tarde.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Tengo cara de payaso? —exclamó Seiya divertido.  
—A parte de eso... No sé. —Andrómeda dudó en contarle.  
—¿Qué? —investigó el Pegasus curioso.  
—Nada...  
—Ay, Shun. Ahora dime —exigió y el otro, quien lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo, terco como él solo.  
—Es algo de mi hermano. Y no sé si contarte. —A decir verdad Shun se moría por contarle.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la novedad, que es un asesino de gansos en potencia? ¿Un esquizoide?  
—¡Ey! No hables así de mi hermano. —Andrómeda rompió a reír por las ocurrencias—. Shiryu me contó... ¿te acuerdas de ese verano en el que Ikki escoltó a Saori?  
—Sí, lo recuerdo... fue apenas el verano pasado.  
—Bueno... parece que mi hermano pasó las noches en el Templo de Géminis. —Con una malicia desconocida comenzó a reír de nuevo.  
—¿Y esa es la novedad? —dijo Seiya con decepción— Dime algo que me sorprenda, Shun.  
—¿A ti se te hace obvio? —preguntó Shun arqueando las cejas— Yo no lo veía a mi hermano en esas situaciones. O sea…  
—No te imaginabas que él... —El Pegasus quiso completar la frase, pero no pudo, igual ambos se entendieron y asintieron, uno asombrado y el otro curado de espanto.  
—¿Era tan obvio y yo nunca me di cuenta de las inclinaciones de mi hermano?

El Pegasus escondió la mirada rogando porque el tema cambiara de rumbo. Nunca le había contado a su amigo, y de seguro se lo reprocharía no haberlo hecho, las incontables ocasiones en las que el Phoenix había ido a su cuarto en busca de... _eso_.

—Así que con Saga, ¿eh? —exclamó Seiya desviando un poco el tema.  
—Eso me contó Shiryu —afirmó Andrómeda notando que su mejor amigo escondía algo, pero no quiso insistir—. En realidad me contó muchas más cosas. Que por ejemplo no solo se acostaba con él, sino que lo hacía participar de... orgías. —Le dio un poco de vergüenza decir esa palabra—. Llevaba hombres y mujeres para que se acostaran con él. Según me dijo Shiryu eso fue algo que le dolió mucho a mi hermano; no estaba preparado para semejantes situaciones, pero de todos modos Saga no le dio a elegir. Se sintió muy confundido mi hermano ese verano.  
—Qué raro Shiryu contándote eso. Él siempre tan recatado y reservado.  
—Me lo contó porque los dos están paranoicos. Como Saga hoy a la tarde me habló aquellos dos piensan que me puede violar con las palabras.  
—Lo que sucede, Shun, es que tú eres muy bueno y quizás ellos se dieron cuenta de cosas que tú no pudiste ver.  
—Seiya —reprochó— solo hablamos. Me dio la bienvenida, nada más. No me ofreció participar de una orgía descontrolada en su Templo.  
—Bueno, pero... —El Pegasus se censuró de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un curioso Cisne.  
—Ah, Shun... estabas aquí. ¿Ya están listos?  
—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Shun poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.  
—La salida al pueblo se suspenderá porque hoy nos organizaron un banquete.

Shun no vio mala esa opción y Seiya se decepcionó, tenía muchas ganas de bajar al pueblo, pero en fin, se unieron al resto y con previo arreglo se encaminaron al recinto principal del Santuario.

**(…)**

Saga caminaba sin preocupaciones rumbo al recinto del Patriarca donde la cena se llevaría a cabo; era una obligación y además no le sentaba mal hacer sociales, quizás ligaba a alguno de los jóvenes recién llegados. En el quinto Templo del Santuario Aioria frenó su paso.

—Ey, Saga —gritó para ser escuchado y el aludido volvió sobre sus pasos—. Hoy, después de la cena, te quiero ver en el Octavo Templo. —Géminis confundido arrugó la frente. ¿Había olvidado alguna reunión de importancia? Leo notó que su amigo se encontraba desconcertado y le reprochó— ¡¿Ya lo has olvidado?! —Al ver que Saga realizaba un gesto despreocupado y de incertidumbre agregó— ¿Qué día es hoy?  
—Ocho de noviembre —contestó con tono de obviedad.  
—Sí —lo alentó Aioria intentando que recordara y de un chispazo Saga lo hizo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y exclamó.  
—¡Milo!  
—Ajá... Hoy le festejamos el cumpleaños.  
—¿Sí? ¿Y cuántos seremos? —preguntó Géminis con una mirada de morbosidad, había interpretado muy bien al leonino y sus intenciones. Leo no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verse descubierto.

—Tú, yo... el agasajado y dos muchachas sanas que conseguimos en el pueblo. Son bonitas —aseguró a lo último.

Sonrió con picardía y negó con la cabeza para luego seguir su camino. Sus dos amigos aún seguían de orgía en orgía y, pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal asistir, aunque después del mal trago que había pasado con Shaka, no quería más problemas con Muu No obstante... ¡era Milo! ¡Y su cumpleaños! No podía negarse, de hecho no pudo. Además, a aquellos dos se les daba por conseguir niñas muy bonitas.

**(…)**

Mientras los cinco Santos de Bronce y Saori iban subiendo las escalinatas, Ikki aprovechó el momento y, apartado un poco de sus amigos, se quedó rezagado con su hermanito. De inmediato Shun intuyó las intenciones de su hermano.

—Shun... Shiryu me contó que hoy Saga…  
—Hermano, solo hablamos. Me dio la bienvenida, cruzamos un par de palabras. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo al respecto?  
—Shun, no te enojes... pero créeme... Saga no te hablaría si no tendría intenciones contigo.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Andrómeda sin entender los motivos. ¿Qué tenía de extraño que alguien le dijera "hola"?  
—Hermanito... ¿por qué razones un hombre de treinta años hablaría con un niño de quince?  
—Dieciséis —corrigió—. Solo me saludó. También me saludó Shion, ¿él también quiere acostarse conmigo entonces? ¿Hay, acaso, una regla que dice: Los hombres mayores de treinta no pueden saludar ni de casualidad con jóvenes menores de veinte? —preguntó con cierta indignación.  
—Pero es Saga, Shun. Él no te hablaría sino escondiera otras intenciones. Créeme, lo conozco.  
—Sí. Lo sé —afirmó Shun con cierto reproche—. Shiryu me contó lo bien que lo conoces —remarcó el "bien" de manera sarcástica y arqueó las cejas fugazmente como diciendo: "Te descubrí".  
—Shun, yo... —Se apenó el Phoenix pero recordó quien era el mayor— ¡Ey! Mocoso... soy grande.  
—Estamos en las mismas condiciones. Tú no puedes reprocharme nada.  
—Y no lo he hecho. Cuando comenzaste una relación con el ganso no te reproché nada. —Eso era cierto, Andrómeda guardó silencio y su hermano optó por lo mismo, caminaron callados el resto del camino hasta que el Phoenix decidió quebrar ese silencio—. Shun... yo... solo quiero que te cuides. No quiero que te pase nada malo. —En su voz se podía notar el cariño y la ternura que solo Ikki tenía para con su hermanito.  
—No te preocupes, hermano. —No pudo evitar sonreír—. No me pasará nada malo. Ya verás. Tendré en cuenta tus advertencias, pero... no lo echaré a patadas si viene y me habla. Tan solo tomaré recaudos.  
—Bien —asintió el Phoenix conforme, su pequeño hermano había podido comprender sus temores y confiaba en Shun.

Llegaron al lugar y una agradable cena dio comienzo, en una punta estaba sentado el muchacho que cumplía años y a pesar de ser un banquete de bienvenida inevitablemente se transformó en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

A la derecha de Milo estaba Saga, y a la izquierda del escorpión, bebiendo desde temprano, Aioria. Mientras Aioros le reprochaba a su hermanito la cantidad de bebida que había ingerido, Saga dialogaba con Milo y Kanon sobre los "mocosos" sentados todos al otro extremo de la mesa larga. Como si Shion hubiera tomado recaudos para mantener a los más libidinosos, lo más lejos posibles de los pequeños.

—¿Vendrás hoy a mi fiesta privada? —susurró Milo al gemelo cuando Kanon se alejó del lugar.  
—Lo más probable.  
—Estoy impaciente. Ya quiero que termine este dichoso banquete —dijo por lo bajo Aioria cuando pudo desprenderse de su hermano.  
—Ya, Aioria —exclamó Escorpio divertido y dándole un sorbo a su copa—; parece un adolescente. Controla tu erección.

Saga no pudo evitar reír, aquel par siempre le divirtió y si bien la diferencia de edad no era demasiada en ese momento, en una época había sido muy marcada. En lo que se habían convertido esos dos niños... ahora ambos con veintitrés años.

—¿Están en tu Templo? —preguntó Géminis dirigiéndose a Milo y refiriéndose a las dos muchachas; pero Leo contestó en su lugar.  
—No. Las mellizas están en el mío. —¡Ups! Eso era muy cerca de Virgo; pero bueno, no habría problemas si Saga tomaba las medidas necesarias para no ser visto ingresando en ese Templo a la madrugada.  
—¿Y si se escapan? —preguntó Saga de nuevo. ¿Mellizas? Nunca había estado con mellizas— Deben estar más que aburridas las dos.  
—No te preocupes. No creo que se escapen. Además sé dónde viven, de ultima iré a buscarlas y las traeré de los pelos —contestó Aioria bromeando.  
—Además... de última estamos nosotros —dijo Milo estirando la manos por debajo de la mesa aprovechando que nadie observaba—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y de todos modos lo festejaremos. —Llegó a destino y aferró con ambas manos los miembros de sus amigos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Saga ahogó un gemido ronco al sentir esa mano en su entrepierna y cerró los ojos. Aioria bajó la vista tragando saliva justo cuando Escorpio le dedicó una mirada de asombro: sí que estaba duro el pene del leonino.  
—Aioria... eres un pervertido. ¿Cómo puedes estar así de "duro" con tanta gente alrededor? —preguntó Milo, divertido de encontrarlo en esa situación. Los tres se echaron a reír con mucha sutileza.  
—Antes de que me olvide —dijo Saga susurrando—, mi hermanito quiere... unirse a la fiesta.  
—Bien —asintió Escorpio, no veía nada negativo en aceptar a Kanon en su fiesta privada—. Si quiere venir... es bienvenido. —Era la primera vez que los tres invitaban a un cuarto, pero no era mala idea—. Que él traiga los condones.

Mientras Milo charlaba sobre banalidades con Aioria, Géminis se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando el otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban los más jóvenes dialogando y vio como Kanon se sentaba junto a Ikki.

¿Junto a Ikki? ¿Kanon e Ikki? Esa no era una buena combinación. Kanon era muy... No solía importarle demasiado si sus conquistas estaban de acuerdo con tener sexo y el Phoenix era un muchacho muy inseguro en busca de comprensión, buscándola equivocadamente en seres como él, y como su hermano Kanon.

Tuvo que desviar la atención de aquella escena cuando Muu se hizo presente en el Salón, guardando compostura y apariencias frente a todos, dejó de prestarles atención a sus dos amigos para dialogar con el hombre. Fue por eso que perdió de vista lo que restó de la cena a su hermano y su nueva víctima.

Cuando todo llegó a su fin y los Santos se pusieron de pie para retirarse, Muu se alejó a su Templo, Aioria y Milo se encaminaron al quinto Templo, Shaka pasó al lado de Saga dedicándole una mirada asesina y el aludido recordó a su hermano.

Buscó desesperadamente con la vista a Kanon y no lo encontró por ningún lado, tampoco el salón era un laberinto, así que si no estaba a la vista muchas opciones no tenía, pero ¿a dónde había ido?

Siguió escudriñando el lugar y tampoco estaba Ikki. ¡Por todos los dioses! Sin saber bien qué hacer, el mayor de los gemelos se acercó al grupo de jóvenes preguntando por el Phoenix. Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, Shiryu le contestó que no sabía dónde estaba.

A pesar de notar el desprecio no solo en su mirada sino también en sus palabras, Saga lo ignoró y salió del recinto para buscarlo por afuera; quizás estaban cerca y en tal caso muy lejos no podían ir. ¡Pero qué demonios! Se reprochó Géminis; él no era el padre de nadie. Una voz dulce y tierna se escuchó a sus espaldas diciendo su nombre.

—¿Saga? —El aludido volteó encontrándose con la sonrisa de Shun— Te noto preocupado, ¿qué pasa? —Era cierto, el joven pudo ver la preocupación cuando se acercó a ellos preguntando por su hermano mayor.  
—Shun... —exclamó tomando al dueño de aquel nombre por los hombros—, ¿tú sabes dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó mirando por encima del niño, como buscándolo.  
—N-No. —Andrómeda intentó recordar— ¿Por qué?  
—¿Has visto si se fue solo? ¿Acompañado? ¿No te dijo a dónde iba? —Saga ignoró la pregunta respondiendo con un sin fin de ellas, quiso ser delicado con él.  
—Creo que se iba a las cabañas... para descansar —contestó Shun entre asustado y asombrado.  
—¿Solo o acompañado? —Géminis reparó en el estilo de pregunta que estaba haciendo, bajó la vista y la depositó en el joven, analizando la situación se propuso seguirlo—: Vamos.  
—¿A dónde?  
—A las cabañas —reafirmó Saga y comenzó a caminar. Shun corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y más que asombrado lo acompañó.

Shun siempre vio a Géminis como a un hombre... raro. Siempre fue difícil de explicar, pero Saga era un hombre de mirada seria y penetrante, pareciese que siempre sabía lo que uno pensaba.

O bueno, eso sentía Andrómeda cuando lo miraba fijo a los ojos. Y esa noche no era la excepción; de hecho, en ese momento sentía que la definición "raro" se quedaba corto. El hombre caminaba en silencio, observando solo el frente, con el ceño fruncido. Hasta se le hacía algo graciosa la situación a Shun.

Saga comenzó a reír mirando de soslayo al joven. El rostro de Andrómeda estaba por completo turbado, como intentando comprender alguna clase de matemáticas o física. Era muy graciosa la expresión de su cara, pero enseguida ese rostro se enrojeció al ver la mirada de Géminis y sus finos, pero largos labios curvados en una sensual sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron a coro los dos.  
—¿Por qué estás preocupado por mi hermano? —se adelantó Shun.  
—Solo quiero ver si... está bien. Nada más.

¿Por qué Saga no le había dicho la verdad a Andrómeda? ¿Por qué no le decía que sus temores se basaban en su hermano gemelo? Quizás por protegerlo, pero ¿de qué? Acaso ¿lo veía como a un niño? Tal vez.

—Supongo que sí. Mi hermano es el Phoenix —dijo con notable orgullo y el hombre a su lado sonrió al ver ese sentimiento; pero Géminis conocía a Ikki y no dejaba de ser un niño en algunos aspectos.  
—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó y Shun se sorprendió por el tono de voz paternal empleado por Saga; levantó la mirada y pensó en qué contestarle.  
—Bien —respondió como si fuera algo obvio—, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
—Porque... —Géminis pensó que era evidente— no esperaste a tus amigos para ir a las cabañas. Y vi como discutiste con el Cisne...  
—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! —exclamó Andrómeda avergonzado por haber dado una escena— ¿Fue muy obvio?  
—Obvio es poco. Fue más que evidente —respondió Saga divertido—. Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de su discusión. Hablaban acaloradamente...

Shun lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y bajó la mirada. Esquivó un par de malezas que obstruían el paso y siguió caminando en silencio; pero necesito hablarlo... Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a dialogar con Géminis, si bien no le relató detalles, habló de sus temores. Shun creyó que había sido muy discreto, pues se había referido a Hyoga como un simple amigo.

—Si es mi mejor amigo tendría que comprenderme —puntualizó Andrómeda.  
—A veces... uno no comprende a sus amigos, pero igual está a su lado —contradijo Saga, porque no siempre se puede entender a la otra persona, todo el tiempo—. ¿Qué cosas te pide que son imposibles? —preguntó el hombre aunque desde entrada conjeturó con certeza lo que le pretendía ocultarle.  
—Cosas... —respondió Shun evadiendo la pregunta—. Me reclama cosas que, está bien, lo acepto... es algo que entre amigos es muy normal y que corresponde que se lo dé. —El joven intentaba ser disimulado, pero Saga se rió internamente al notar lo poco sutil que estaba siendo el menor.  
—Una amistad extraña —pronunció Géminis sonriendo apenas—; pero tu "problema" no pasa por "eso" que él te reclama y tú no quieres darle —dijo una gran verdad.  
—Me duele haberme equivocado con él. La amistad cambió, ya no somos los mismos y lo extraño. Extraño cómo era todo antes de que la amistad cambiara.  
—Eso es recuperable.  
—Pero tengo miedo de que... —Shun no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas, pero Saga lo hizo por él.  
—Se enoje. Que no todo vuelva a ser como antes. —Al ver que Andrómeda asentía, Géminis continuó— ¿Por qué no lo hablas? Si es tu amigo, te entenderá. Quizás el también extraña eso. Sería lógico, ¿no?  
—Sí —admitió no muy convencido—, aunque podría darle eso y ya... Quizás de esa manera todo mejore.  
—No te creas, Shun. Las cosas pueden empeorar. —Saga observó que ya estaban llegando a las cabañas—. A veces tener sexo no es la solución a los problemas de pareja, o mejor dicho... Los problemas pasan a otro nivel. Si lo haces, la amistad que tenías antes sí se volverá irrecuperable. Y tú quieres a tu amigo, no al que es tu novio. ¿Entiendes?

Shun se guardó la sorpresa por haber sido descubierto y en cambio negó con la cabeza. No lograba entender a qué se refería Saga, pero de todos modos no pudieron seguir hablando porque ya habían llegado. Géminis ahogó una risa al ver la cara de Andrómeda. ¡Por todos los dioses! Ese niño era muy gestual.

—Dime, Shun... ¿cuál es la cabaña de tu hermano?  
—Esa de allí —señaló Andrómeda con duda. ¿Estaba bien decirle cuál era la cabaña? En su interior sentía que sí.  
—Bien, muchacho… Ahora ve y enciérrate en tu cabaña. —Saga fue tan firme en sus palabras y en su porte que el muchacho obedeció sin más. Géminis caminó hasta dicha cabaña que era de Ikki y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la escena que ya supuso. Ikki gritaba con energía.  
—¡Kanon, no! ¡Kanon!  
—¡Quédate quieto, pendejo! —dijo Kanon y una pesada mano lo tomó del brazo.  
—Vamos, Kanon —instó Saga con voz tranquila, pero potente.  
—¡Ay, hermano... eres un aguafiestas!  
—Discúlpalo, Ikki. Hoy bebió mucho en la cena. —Saga conocía a la perfección a su gemelo, y cuando este bebía hasta el cansancio siempre ocurrían esas situaciones.

El Phoenix se incorporó en la cama observando como ese par se alejaba a lo lejos, discutiendo entre ellos. El mayor de los gemelos arrastraba de un brazo al menor que estaba hecho una furia y semidesnudo, con tan solo un pantalón puesto y la camiseta en la mano.

Lo único que le faltaba a Saga: perderse de una orgía por culpa de su hermanito. Ikki se puso de pie y caminó desnudo hasta la gran puerta de madera y la cerró de un portazo para volver a la cama y echarse en ella.

En la cabaña de Shun, el dueño de dicha cabaña se había acostado en su cama analizando las palabras del hombre; debía hablar con Hyoga sobre la relación, se puso de pie con toda la intención de buscarlo, pero no hizo falta. Del otro lado de la puerta un decepcionado Cisne se encontraba con el brazo levantado a punto de golpear la puerta.

El diálogo fue inevitable, el Cisne tenía mucho por decirle, porque se había enterado minutos antes por boca de Shiryu sobre "la leyenda Saga". El Dragón le había contado con el fin de alertar al novio, para que el Cisne lo persuadiera y consiguiera lo que ni él ni el hermano mayor pudieron. Y cuánto dolor le causó a Hyoga ver cómo su pareja se alejaba del banquete, de la cena sin él y peor aún, en compañía de Saga, rumbo a las cabañas.

—Hyoga...  
—Shun... —Pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo bajando la vista y depositándola en el suelo. Andrómeda intentó hablar, pero el Cisne se le adelantó.  
—Shun... ¿por qué no me esperaste?  
—Es que... Saga me preguntó por mi hermano y yo... —balbuceó confundido, en parte no sabía concretamente por qué no lo había esperado, estaba enojado, pero no para tanto. Sin pensarlo se había ido junto a Saga.  
—¿Por qué te fuiste con Saga? —preguntó, se podía notar el dolor en sus palabras, y Shun supo interpretar sus temores, era inocente, pero no tonto.  
—Hyoga... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —reprocho Andrómeda.  
—Es que... —se excusó—. ¿Qué quieres que piense si después de discutir te vas con otro hombre a las cabañas? —Pensó, y era cierto, que sus conjeturas eran lógicas.  
—Hyoga, tú me conoces, sabes que sería incapaz...  
—Lo sé. Lo siento. Lamento haber pensado eso. —Hyoga sabía que su pareja era sincero, siempre lo había sido—. Pero igual, Shun... estás demente; ¿cómo se te ocurre venir a las cabañas con Saga, lejos de nosotros? Te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.  
—¡Por todos los dioses! Shiryu ya te contó —exclamó realizando un gesto de hartazgo. Cansado de lo mismo preguntó con enojo—: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Saga no es un violador.  
—Yo no digo que lo sea; pero tuviste que haber pensado en ti. Me preocupé mucho, Shiryu me contó eso y luego tú te vas con él, solo. Vine lo más rápido posible pensando lo peor. —Shun intentó comprenderlo y sintió que en su lugar actuaría igual, por eso se enterneció frente a su preocupación, pero aun así Saga no le parecía una mala persona. Quiso hablar al respecto, pero el Cisne se le adelantó de nuevo—. ¿No pasó nada malo con Saga?  
—No —se quejó Andrómeda mirando a su novio con reproche.  
—¿Y por qué vino hasta aquí? —La pregunta era más que coherente.  
—Vino porque estaba buscando a mi hermano.  
—¿Y para qué lo buscaba, Shun? —preguntó suponiendo lo que cualquiera supondría de Saga.  
—No lo sé, me pidió que entrara a mi cabaña.  
—¡¿Ves?! —vociferó Hyoga triunfante— ¿Para qué lo buscaría a tu hermano?  
—Yo lo noté preocupado.  
—Por favor, Shun —exclamó el Cisne incrédulo por la inocencia del otro—. ¿Estará bien tu hermano? —recapacitó a la último.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos caminaron preocupados hasta la cabaña de Ikki, golpearon y un dormido Phoenix los recibió molesto, de no haber sido por la presencia de Shun, el Phoenix los hubiera echado a patadas por despertarlo.

Los novios comprendieron que no dejaba de ser el mismo Ikki de siempre y por lo tanto estaba bien. Shun caminó hacia su cabaña en compañía de su pareja, pudo ver en los ojos de este la posibilidad de tener sexo, pero Andrómeda recordó las palabras de Géminis.

Extrañaba a horrores a su antiguo mejor amigo y deseaba recuperarlo como tal. Solo sería cuestión de hablar y de hacerle comprender. La puerta de dicha cabaña se cerró justo cuando a lo lejos Saori, Seiya y Shiryu llegaban para descansar.

El Pegasus se encerró en la suya, mientras que la reencarnación de Athena y su otro guardián optaron por charlar sobre lo acontecido esa noche. En su cabaña Shun se sintió un poco acosado a solas con el rubio. ¡Por todos los dioses! Era su novio, ¿por qué sentirse así? Sin pensarlo demasiado, pues si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto se arrepentiría, lo soltó sin más.

—Hyoga... quiero que terminemos.

Hyoga se quedó de pie, completamente helado con aquellas palabras que la boca de su niño había pronunciado. Esa boca que tantas veces había besado con sed; pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Esas palabras las esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que no pensó en cómo reaccionaría llegado momento.

El Cisne necesitó sentarse, así que caminó hasta la cama de su ¿novio? Y se dejó caer en ella, bajó la vista al suelo y en ese momento Andrómeda se sintió el ser más infeliz del mundo. ¿No pudo haber sido más cruel? Había sido muy frío, el Cisne no merecía recibir tan duras palabras, eso sintió, que no era mala persona y no merecía sufrir de aquella forma en la que estaba sufriendo. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Quizás, pero lo único que Shun tenía en mente era recuperar a toda costa a su mejor amigo.

En dos de las cabañas destinadas para los Santos se llevaba a cabo una conversación. En una de ellas Saori y Shiryu daban abiertamente entre ellos sus opiniones respecto a Saga. Athena reconocía que Géminis distaba de tener buena reputación, pero no por eso lo podían que condenar; en cambio el Dragón mantuvo su postura: Shun corría peligro. Entonces ella comprendió su preocupación e intentó demostrarle con hechos del pasado que Andrómeda no era más un niño; quizás en algunos aspectos sí lo era, pero ellos siempre habían aprendido de la vida a base de golpes, Shun no era la excepción y sus amigos y hermanos no estarían siempre ahí para socorrerlo, debía aprender por su cuenta a defenderse solo en la vida.

Eso intentaba Shun en su cabaña, intentaba aprender un poco de la vida. Hyoga levantó la mirada de infinito dolor depositándola en las esmeraldas de Andrómeda, una pregunta surgió de la boca del Cisne, una sencilla y lógica pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —Abatido y sintiéndose culpable se acercó a él arrodillándose a sus pies para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.  
—Porque te extraño.  
—Shun... si el problema es el sexo, yo puedo esperar —dijo ignorando la contestación de Shun—. Realmente no creí que te molestaría tanto, pero...  
—Hyoga... —pronunció Andrómeda— no se trata de eso, si te soy sincero ni siquiera me interesa. Solo me interesa recuperarte. Hyoga, te extraño horrores. —Volvió a insistir.  
—Pero... yo... ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo haré para sobrevivir?  
—Hyoga...  
—Intentémoslo —propuso con énfasis—; quizás, si pasa el tiempo...  
—Será peor... porque será mucho más difícil volver atrás. Imagínate si ahora nos cuesta, lo que será más adelante.

Hyoga supo que el otro no cambiaría de parecer. Dolido y enojado, no con Shun sino con la vida, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de pasar por ella y de cerrarla volteó para hablar con desprecio.

—Así que Saga es buena persona, ¿no? —fue sarcástico— Mira lo que ha conseguido.

Andrómeda quiso objetar, explicarle que Géminis no había tenido nada que ver en su decisión, o bueno, quizás había influido un poco, pero la idea la venia contemplando desde un principio cuando vio que su relación con el Cisne no era lo esperado; pero el rubio no se quedó allí para escucharlo, sin más se retiró dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y la angustia en el pecho cerrado. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Y si después se arrepentía? No, de eso seguro que no, Hyoga valía mucho como amigo.

En las cabañas todos cayeron bajo los efectos de Morfeo, pero en el Quinto Templo del Santuario la noche recién había empezado. Tres amigos festejaron de una manera especial el cumpleaños de uno de ellos junto a dos muchachas jóvenes. Kanon no pudo asistir porque se había quedado dormido en su Templo a causa de la borrachera.

**(…)**

Había pasado cierto tiempo desde la separación con Hyoga, y a decir verdad las cosas no terminaron de lo más bien, o por lo menos como Shun esperó, pues su ahora amigo no se le acercaba ni para saludarlo.

Debieron permanecer los Santos de Bronce en el Santuario por protocolo, puesto que como serían los futuros Santos Dorado era conveniente que estuvieran en contacto con las misiones, leyes y demás temas referidos a la Orden.

Por supuesto que volverían a Japón, pero eso sería en unos meses. ¡Maldición! Encima el Cisne se la pasaba encerrado en el Templo de su maestro para evitar tener siquiera contacto visual con Andrómeda en las cabañas.

Camus lo había aceptado sin más, al fin y al cabo el rubio sería dueño de ese Templo tarde o temprano. Los demás Santos prefirieron quedarse en sus cabañas, yendo de un lado al otro, cumpliendo tareas para los Santos de mayor rango y asistiendo a las Charlas del Patriarca.

Shun rogaba por ver una vez más a su ex novio, pero las pocas veces que se cruzaron el Cisne ni siquiera atinó a mirarlo. Todos supieron por qué Hyoga había abandonado la cabaña y en cambio dormía en el Templo de Acuario; no había que ser demasiado inteligente para notar que la relación con Shun se dio por terminada.

La situación, a Andrómeda, se le volvió intolerable. Observando el maravilloso paisaje que solo Grecia podía ofrecerle, de acantilados y grutas, derramó lágrimas en silencio y soledad. No quería ni la preocupación de su hermano, ni las palabras de aliento de Seiya, ni la ayuda de Saori, ni los consejos de Shiryu. Nada más quería estar en ese lugar. Solo, llorando.

Quería hablar una vez más con el Cisne, el resto no le importaba. Una mano sobre su hombro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tan perdido que se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó su mirada entristecida con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, visualizó a alguien que no se esperaba.

—Saga...  
—Hola, niño... —saludó el hombre sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué la tristeza? —Shun solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta— ¿No quieres hablar del tema? —De nuevo Andrómeda volvió a responder con una negación.

Saga sonrió enternecido con esa vista, se veía tan triste. Géminis hizo lo único que podía hacer por él y en señal de consuelo lo tomó entre sus brazos. Al principio Shun se sintió intimidado y confundido en los brazos de ese hombre, pero la sensación de seguridad y bienestar era tal que cerró los ojos recostándose aún más en su pecho. Había estado llorando por tanto tiempo que así se quedó dormido.

Saga permaneció en perfecto silencio y sin moverse de lugar cuando notó que en sus brazos se había quedado dormido, aun sollozando. Se dedicó a observar sus facciones, el cabello enrulado y verde era tan sedoso al tacto, solo el brazo de Géminis había tenido el privilegio de tener contacto con ese pelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Shun despertó confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? Cierto. ¿Se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Saga? Qué extraño, aunque bueno, nunca le costó quedarse dormido en los lugares más insólitos, como de pie en el subte y en el tren. Andrómeda observó la sonrisa que su compañero portaba, una mueca un tanto pícara que inspiraba seguridad.

—Lo siento —se excusó y Géminis le indicó que de nada debía preocuparse con un gesto. A veces las lágrimas agotaban, él eso bien lo sabía.  
—He visto a Hyoga pasar mucho tiempo en el Templo de Camus —pronunció Saga con falso desinterés intentando averiguar si estaba en lo correcto.  
—Sí. Me está evitando. Ya ni me habla —respondió Shun con la voz quebrada.  
—Y tú lo extrañas —aseguró Géminis—. Dale tiempo. Por lo que veo has terminado con él.  
—Sí. Así es. Parece que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.  
—Vuelvo a decirte, Shun —dijo Saga para levantarle el ánimo, no le gustaba ver a ese angelito tan triste—, dale tiempo; aún la separación es muy reciente. Verás que más adelante él volverá a hablarte y todo será como en un principio...  
—Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana y ni siquiera me mira cuando paso a su lado —se quejó Andrómeda con dolor.  
—Cada persona tiene su tiempo. Respeta el de él. Cuando las heridas sanen, volverá a hablarte.  
—¿Y qué seguridad tengo de que será así?  
—Es muy sencillo... nadie que te conozca podría estar mucho tiempo separado de ti. —Shun sonrió y objetó.  
—Tú dices eso para levantarme el ánimo.  
—No, lo digo porque es verdad. —Géminis sonrió clavando su profunda mirada en el muchacho—. Eres un niño encantador.  
—Si no me conoces —se quejó y tenía razón—. Apenas hemos hablado un par de veces.  
—Pero me fue suficiente para saber que dentro de ti se esconde una persona dulce y encantadora. Y por cierto muy insegura y temerosa —dijo Saga sonriendo de nuevo.  
—Eres... —Shun pensó en un calificativo que se adecuara a la descripción de Géminis, había pensado en "comprador" pero optó por otra definición—: Eres un conquistador nato.  
—¡Oh! ¡Niño! ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Saga divertido.  
—Ahora sé por qué te has convertido en una leyenda.  
—Lo sé. Mi reputación es lamentable —dijo Géminis frunciendo la frente con una mueca de disgusto.  
—Por eso... puedo pensar que estás intentando cortejarme.

Saga arqueó las cejas asombrado. ¡Míralo tú al niño! Era Andrómeda el que lo estaba cortejando, el que estaba llevando la conversación para ese lado. ¿Quién diría? Géminis seducido por él. Saga rompió a reír estrepitosamente con su voz varonil.

—¡Ay, Shun! Me haces reír. Si me hubiera fijado en ti, créeme... ya no serias virgen. —El muchachito enrojeció de súbito con semejante comentario; pero ¡un momento! ¿Qué quiso decirle con eso?  
—Acaso... ¿nunca te fijarías en mí? ¿Soy feo? —De nuevo Géminis rompió a reír, pero con más sutileza.  
—Por empezar, eres un niño...  
—Y mi hermano no lo era, ¿verdad? —Shun fue punzante con la pregunta. Saga dejó de reír de manera abrupta al no encontrar las palabras, aún más cuando vio la cara de Andrómeda crispada por el dolor y la vergüenza; comprendió mejor sus temores cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo—. Soy feo —se lamentó Shun.  
—Sabes que no es eso.

Saga se sintió mal, en ningún momento quiso decir o dar a entender eso; supo que Andrómeda necesitaba una respuesta que le explicara por qué sí su hermano y no él. Géminis no pudo decirle con frialdad que los motivos que lo llevaron a acostarse con Ikki se debieron a la inmensa calentura que en él se despertó por el Phoenix, ni tampoco pudo relatarle con detalle el acoso que sufrió de Ikki. Porque sí, el Phoenix lo había buscado y Saga, quien no se hace rogar, no se negó.

—Eso... fue... un desliz... —dijo Géminis al no encontrar mejor explicación, comprendía que Shun estaba pasando por un momento delicado que lo hacía un poco vulnerable y no quería decir algo que lo hiriera en ese contexto—. Tu hermano estaba dispuesto a algo y bueno… yo... no me negué. —Listo, en parte había sido sincero sin ser demasiado explícito, pudo comprobar en los pocos diálogos que mantuvo con él la admiración que tenía por su hermano mayor. Aquello no convenció demasiado a Shun, sumado a lo mal que se sentía por la separación con Hyoga, rompió a llorar. Sintiéndose peor, Saga lo abrazó otra vez susurrándole en el oído—. Te propongo algo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Andrómeda entre lágrimas, secándose con la manga de su camiseta las mismas.  
—Conocernos mejor. —En ningún momento Géminis tuvo la intención de algo con él, pero supuso que eso lo haría sentir mejor y por lo visto estaba funcionaba, porque Shun dejó de llorar.  
—¿C-Conocernos? —Volvió a inquirir— ¿Cómo?  
—Pasemos juntos algún tiempo. Ando necesitando un nuevo amigo —dijo Saga con un tono un tanto infantil y bromista.  
—¿Y para qué o por qué un hombre de tu edad buscaría amistad en un chico como yo? —preguntó Andrómeda muy ladino. ¡Qué momento, Géminis! Saga se quedó sin palabras, aquello era algo muy lógico, sin embargo no dudó al contestar.  
—Es que adentro llevo un niño... que se siente muy solo porque no tiene amigos y yo soy muy aburrido para él. ¿Serías el amigo de ese niño, Shun? No quiero que me abandone porque lo dejo descuidado, y se pondrá muy contento si le llevo un nuevo amigo. —Shun sonrió abiertamente dejando escapar unas sutiles risas.  
—Por dentro sí que eres un niño.  
—Sí, lo sé. A veces soy un pendejo —dijo divertido al recordar las veces que Muu lo criticó por infantil, caprichoso e inmaduro— ¿Vendrás al templo de Géminis a "jugar" con mi niño? —Géminis no pudo evitar sentirse un depravado. Aquello había sido muy sugestivo, demasiado. Por suerte Andrómeda no lo vio de esa forma.  
—Bueno. Yo también ando necesitando un nuevo amigo.  
—Sí. Y de paso estarás más cerca de Hyoga. Quizás si te lo cruzas un día por casualidad puedes hablarle.

Shun asintió conforme, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse bien, y de nuevo ser reprochó interiormente las palabras de sus amigos sobre Saga. Shun, ahora más que nunca, lo vio como una buena persona.

No le había inspirado en ningún momento temor y mucho menos lo acosó. En agradecimiento, antes de irse, Andrómeda le dio un fugaz y furtivo beso a Géminis. Un beso tímido e inocente en la frente.

Saga solo pudo sonreír y sonreír... Caminar hasta su Templo con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios. Por todos los dioses, lo que un simple chiquillo podía hacer en él; pero como buen geminiano bipolar su estado vario con rapidez dando lugar al malhumor, a esas alturas crónico; sobre todo cuando Muu se presentó en el tercer Templo del Santuario hecho una furia andante.

No, si solo las infidelidades de Saga podían llevarlo a ese extremo. Ahora el enojo de Aries se debía a la noticia de semejante fiesta de cumpleaños dedicada a Milo. ¿Cómo lo supo? Se preguntó Géminis y la respuesta era tan obvia. El único que había podido irle con el chisme: Shaka.

Ya iría al Templo de Virgo a aclarar algunos asuntos, ese rubio estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de Saga, si es que Géminis alguna vez la había tenido. La misma escena de siempre: Insultos, reproches, más insultos, un inútil forcejeo, lágrimas de Muu y palabras de consuelo de Saga, para luego terminar como siempre en la cama.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión fue distinto; Saga desvistió al otro observando su inigualable belleza, tan exótico como excitante, la mejor pieza de su colección, su mayor tesoro, su arte. Esa vez Géminis desvistió a su amante con furia, lo arrojó a la cama y lo levantó del trasero para introducir el miembro erecto en esa cavidad tan acostumbrado a su pene.

Lo penetró con furia, el vaivén era alocado y sofocante para Muu. Metió y sacó a su entero placer sin importarle las quejas del otro, mas supo Saga que aquello le fascinaba a Aries. El sexo violento y varonil que solo dos hombres pueden tener. Era como una descarga para ambos.

Géminis eyaculó dentro de Muu con un sonoro gemido que retumbó en su Templo, palpó el pene de él y apenas lo tocó, Aries largó en un chorro el semen caliente y viscoso sobre las sábanas azules de seda.

El dueño de dichas sábanas no se lamentó por la suciedad, se acostó boca arriba analizando la situación: Amaba a ese hombre de apariencia tranquila con el fuego dentro de su ser. Amaba o creyó amarlo, la cuestión era que Saga no quería seguir en lo mismo.

En el ambiente el clima era tenso, en su interior Muu lo supo, por eso, boca abajo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia: Géminis nunca fue suyo ni lo sería. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

La única respuesta que Muu encontró para esa pregunta fue: enamorarse. Sí, su peor error había sido enamorado de ese hombre que nada pudo ofrecerle más que dolor, angustia, desazón.

—Muu...  
—Ya lo sé —cortó el aludido en seco, el tono de voz empleado por Saga le confirmó sus temores.  
—No quiero lastimarte. Me odio cada vez que te veo llorar por mi culpa. —Géminis se incorporó un poco para hablarle, estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida.  
—Lo bien que haces —sentenció Aries con dolor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Yo también te odio cuando consigues hacerme sentir una porquería, una basura, un cero a la izquierda en tu vida.  
—No te culpo. —¿Géminis había comenzado a llorar? Por todos los dioses, sí. Saga derramó lágrimas al escuchar esa verdad.

Advertido por esas lagrimas inusuales Muu pensó que se había equivocado al afirmar que no era capaz de llorar, se dulcificó un poco, solo un poco. Porque a fin de cuentas Géminis no dejaba nunca de ser un buen actor.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —La mirada de Aries ya no era de reproche, solo de dolor.  
—Sí, será lo mejor para ti —dijo Géminis intentando controlar esas dichosas lágrimas.

Por Zeus, le daba tanta vergüenza mostrarse de esa forma tan vulnerable y débil, eso creyó Saga, que las lágrimas eran señal de debilidad. ¡Y cuando Shun le demostrara lo equivocado que estaba!

—A pesar de todo... —pronunció Muu cuando terminó de vestirse— A pesar de todo yo te agradezco las pocas cosas buenas que me diste. No solo el hecho de que hayas sido mi primer hombre. —Géminis solo pudo responder esas sinceras palabras con una sincera sonrisa de perdón, necesitó decirlo y lo hizo.  
—Perdón. Yo… Muu —Le costaba tanto controlar las lágrimas y al voz quebrada—. Perdón. —¿Cuántas veces le había pedido perdón en esos cinco años?

En respuesta, Aries lo silenció y acercándose a Saga, en la cama, le depositó un sonoro beso en la frente, que en semejante momento a Géminis le trajo a la memoria ese beso tierno e inocente de Shun.

No podía pensar en el chiquillo en semejante situación, pero lo que no supo Saga fue que debido a ese encuentro algo en él había cambiado para siempre, y por eso ahora dejaba ir a ese hombre para que fuera feliz, para que alcanzara esa felicidad que él nunca supo darle. No, Géminis no imaginaba lo que Andrómeda había hecho en él.

**(…)**

Fueron reiteradas las visitas de Shun al Templo de Géminis, Saga disfrutó notablemente de su compañía frente a la mirada asombrada de Kanon, quien no se explicaba qué demonios le ocurría a su hermano que aun permitía dejar aquel muchacho con su virginidad. Lo que no sabía el menor de los gemelos era del cariño que en su hermano comenzaba a despertarse por aquel ser celestial.

Fue en una de esas tantas visitas que Shiryu, a la salida del Templo de Libra y rumbo a las cabañas, vio ingresar a Andrómeda en el Tercer Templo. Perturbado por semejante actitud de parte de su amigo intentó dialogarlo con Saori; con Seiya no podría ya que el Pegasus estaba de su lado, con Ikki sería suicidio, pues ir con semejante embrollo podía ocasionar la furia del Phoenix y el Dragón era muy joven para morir. Con Hyoga menos, ¿qué le diría? ¿Tu ex novio está visitando el Templo de Géminis? No. Por descarte eso era algo que debió hablarlo con Athena.

Saori llegó a la cabaña de su guardián y antes de golpear se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, el pelilargo abrió la puerta y dejó ingresar a su diosa explicándole el porqué de su urgencia para hablar con ella. Luego de escuchar las palabras de Shiryu atentamente, Athena opinó al respecto.

—Bueno... pero a Shun nadie lo obligó a entrar.  
—Pero Saori... —intentó quejarse.  
—Shiryu... —pronunció la muchacha acercándose a él puesto que se encontraba sentado en una silla—. Déjalo. Si va a cometer errores, déjalo que los cometa por su cuenta. Nadie le obligó a ir al templo de Saga, él fue por propia voluntad, ¿verdad?  
—El aún es un niño. En algunos aspectos aún lo es —afirmó al ver que Saori intentaba objetar, soltando el aire de sus pulmones en señal de cansancio agregó—: No tiene experiencia como para darse cuenta de las situaciones.  
—¿Y tú sí, Shiryu? —preguntó Athena con una sonrisa en los labios. El Dragón comprendió su tono y respondió.  
—Hoy estás realmente bonita. Siempre lo estás, pero hoy particularmente estás preciosa —dijo el pelilargo con un destello en los ojos, un brillo distinto y una sonrisa compradora. Ella llegó a destino y se sentó sobre la falda de su guerrero quedando frente a frente—. Señorita... —pronunció Shiryu con falsa solemnidad— ¿Qué dirán sus demás guerreros si ven que le estoy faltando el respeto?  
—Ellos, no sé qué dirán... pero cualquier cosa yo les diré que te pedí expresamente que me faltaras el respeto. —Los labios de Saori llegaron a destino posándose en esa boca que conseguía volverla loca.  
—Señorita, ¿quiere que le falte el respeto en mi cama? —preguntó Shiryu tomando a la muchacha por la nuca para intensificar el beso; la lengua se movió furtivamente en el interior de su boca, mientras que el miembro comenzaba a reaccionar dando las primeras palpitaciones y espasmos.  
—Sí, Shiryu —respondió Athena cuando pudo separarse de aquellos labios y con tono de reproche agregó—: Me tienes descuidada.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una total y considerable falta de respeto del Dragón hacia la señorita Saori, su diosa, la reencarnación de Athena. Los gemidos y gritos en esa cabaña así lo demostraron.

**(…)**

Cuando escucharon la puerta de la Cabaña de Shun, Saori y Shiryu salieron con prisa en la que se encontraban para ir a su encuentro. El Dragón golpeó insistentemente la puerta y un Shun, asombrado, los atendió.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue lo primero que dijo el pelilargo. Andrómeda, al notar el tono de voz empleado por su amigo y observar el rostro de temor de su diosa, comprendió un poco mejor, así que optó por bromear al respecto.  
—Más o menos. Quitando el hecho de que Saga hoy me violó reiteradas veces...  
—¡Ay, Shun! —exclamó Athena, y como diosa pensaba tomar cartas en el asunto, sin embargo su guerrero se echó a reír.  
—No es gracioso, Shun —reprochó Shiryu ingresando molesto a la cabaña de su amigo.  
—Shun... —pronunció la muchacha— a ver si me ayudas a conseguir que Shiryu comprenda. Tú, ¿has ido al Templo de Géminis porque él te lo pidió?  
—Por supuesto. Nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiera. —Ella volteó a mirar triunfante a su otro guerrero—. Chicos... —dijo con tranquilidad y hasta ternura—. Les agradezco su preocupación... pero de verdad, estoy bien. Y no quiero... —se apuró en decir pues su pelilargo amigo intentaba acotar algo— y no quiero que me cuestionen. Si yo voy al templo de Saga es porque quiero. Y por último, Saga es buena persona. —Ya estaba cansado de repetir eso a cada rato.  
—Hasta que te haga daño —objetó Shiryu—; será buena persona hasta ese momento.  
—No digas eso, Shiryu —se quejó Shun—. Saga tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerme algo y si no lo hizo, no lo hará más adelante. —Recordó las infinidades de veces que quedó a solas con Géminis en su Templo y en ningún momento mostró indicios de algo, ni siquiera de un sutil coqueteo.  
—Bien, Shun. Eres más maduro de lo que aparentas —afirmó la muchacha—. Te dejaremos en paz. —Vio como el Dragón intentaba quejarse de nuevo, por eso agregó con voz firme—: Te dejaremos en paz. Shiryu.  
—Sí —respondió el pelilargo sin demasiada convicción, Andrómeda sonrió al ver esa reacción en su amigo y se lo agradeció.

Saori arrastró a su guerrero fuera de la cabaña de Shun y en el camino se alejaron discutiendo entre ellos, una discusión un tanto divertida. Por momentos era tan obvio que entre los dos había algo más que pura amistad. Ni hablar de una relación de guerrero-diosa.

**(…)**

Shun llegó al Templo de Géminis y subió los escalones dando pequeños saltos, prácticamente llego corriendo, así, como un marica. Al llegar y comprobar como siempre que Kanon no estaba, le pregunto al hermano más que nada por cortesía de su paradero.

—¡Hola, Saga! ¿Y Kanon?  
—Hola, pequeño. Ya sabes. En el pueblo —respondió el mayor de los gemelos, su hermanito, al no ser un Santo Dorado y al no tener responsabilidades como tal, se la pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera del Santuario y Saga no lo culpaba. Si él tuviese las mismas libertades sin duda haría lo mismo. Shun se sentó en el amplio sillón myt sonriente—. ¿Qué sucedió hoy para que estés tan sonriente? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo de la misma manera. Esa clase de muecas en Andrómeda eran tan contagiosas.  
—Nada en especial. Quizás porque estoy contigo.  
—¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer? —inquirió Géminis desviando el tema, siempre que el muchacho pronunciaba algo semejante el hombre buscaba la manera de escapar.  
—Yo... —dijo Shun poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Saga por detrás—. Yo quería agradecerte.  
—¿Agradecerme? Bueno, de nada. No sé qué habré hecho pero, de nada. —Andrómeda notó como ese hombre supuestamente experimentado huía cobardemente, pero en la cocina lo enfrentó.  
—Gracias. Tus palabras me han ayudado mucho en este tiempo y tu compañía aún más. Lamento mucho no poder retribuirte un poco de todo lo que me diste.

¿Le estaban diciendo eso a él? ¡¿A Saga?! El aludido se sintió extraño de esa manera por primera vez en su vida, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, sino todo lo contrario, y nunca los culpó. Quizás debido a esa perturbación, o a que en su interior no quería, no pudo evitar el tímido beso que Shun le dejó en los labios.

Andrómeda se quedó expectante, esperando algún tipo de respuesta o reacción. Rechazo o aceptación, pero algo. Sin embargo no, Géminis pareció perdido en su laberinto, en su mente, en sus pensamientos.

Con nervios Shun se aferró a la cintura del hombre apoyando la cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Cerró los ojos emocionado cuando Saga lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Shun... no me debes nada —dijo Géminis al comprender que el muchacho buscaba "pagarle" su ayuda con lo único que, quizás pensaba Shun, podía darle a él.  
—Pero Saga... Yo...  
—Shhh... No quiero que hagas algo por compromiso.

¡Saga diciendo eso! ¿Cuándo se lo había dicho a algún amante o a algún joven temeroso e inexperto? Sin duda Andrómeda era el primero, pero ¿por qué? Se preguntó Géminis, no entendía su propio comportamiento, tal vez porque lo veía como a un niño y no quería lastimarlo. Mas la respuesta radicaba en el amor que en su corazón maduro comenzaba a anidarse por aquella criatura.

—Yo... —intentó hablar Shun, pero una presencia en el Templo se lo impidió.  
—Oh. Lo siento —se lamentó Kanon apareciendo debajo del marco de la puerta—. No quise interrumpir.  
—No, Kanon. No interrumpes —dijo Saga distanciándose un poco de Shun, notó el dolor en sus ojos cuando se alejó de él. El menor de los gemelos se sintió de lo más incómodo, entró a la cocina y desbarató la heladera—. Shun... ¿quieres ir a caminar por el pueblo? —preguntó Géminis intentando remediar el daño y de paso para poder dialogar con él sobre ese tema espinoso; no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias.  
—Pero tú... ¿puedes salir? —preguntó Andrómeda curioso.

Supuestamente estaba prohibido abandonar el Santuario salvo excepciones, pero para eso había que ir hasta el Patriarca y solicitar el permiso. Permiso que Shion siempre otorgaba pues no buscaba hacer del Santuario una cárcel, el punto era que había que ir hasta su recinto.

Saga realizó un gesto de despreocupación y rodeándolo con un brazo por la espalda lo sacó del Templo a caminar un rato bajo el sol y a tomar aire fresco. Como un completo y total cobarde, Géminis no tocó el tema al final. Se estaba comportando como un pendejo temeroso.

Ya en el pueblo, Shun y Saga, charlaron sobre temas banales mientras Andrómeda se emocionaba con cada cosa que nueva que veía, desde costumbres tradicionales, comidas exóticas, paisajes bellísimos.

Sí, como un turista, y eso a Géminis le causó tanta gracia como ternura, era un niño en un enorme y gigantesco mundo. Y él estaba allí para mostrárselo y cuidarlo de aquellas maldades que poseía ese mundo.

Por suerte que los dos habían abandonado el Templo de Géminis, pues cierto joven caminaba hacia dicho Templo, alertado por un amigo. A Shiryu se le había escapado, quizás accidentalmente, quizá no, y le contó el enorme y serio detalle de las asiduas visitas de Shun al Templo de Saga.

Ikki subió uno a uno los escalones, dispuesto a llegar a Géminis y tener un diálogo serio con su dueño y con su hermanito, si era que Andrómeda estaba allí como el Dragón le había advertido.

Sin embargo su mente, debido a sus pensamientos y recuerdos desordenados que revoloteaban en su cabeza, no supo bien qué postura tomar, ya lo sabría una vez que estuviera frente a los dos.

Una de dos: O golpeaba a Saga hasta el cansancio y se llevaba de un brazo a su hermanito, o escuchaba lo que tenían para decirle. Sin embargo cuando el Phoenix llego a Géminis, se encontró con el menor de los gemelos.

De manera vertiginosa las imágenes de aquella noche surgieron en la mente de Ikki volviendo con una intensidad inigualable y tan fresca como si hubiera ocurrido ayer o apenas un par de horas atrás.

Kanon, que de casualidad pasaba rumbo a su cuarto vio al Phoenix parado en medio del Templo, arqueó una ceja confundido y también recordó esa noche de borrachera, por más alcohol en sus venas fue consciente de lo que había intentado hacer.

Luego recordó con más claridad y comprendió los motivos de Ikki, no necesitaba preguntárselo. Estaba allí en medio del Templo de Géminis en busca de su hermanito. Sin saber bien qué decir y a la espera de una reacción explosiva por parte del Phoenix, Kanon habló con seguridad y firmeza.

—Shun no está. —El Dragón Marino se paró erguido para quedar frente a Ikki y estar listo para cualquier enfrentamiento, aunque se sintió merecedor de al menos una cachetada.  
—¿A dónde se fueron? —preguntó el Phoenix conteniendo la furia, apretó los puños al punto del dolor y Kanon pudo ver en esos ojos el resentimiento.  
—Bajaron al pueblo —dijo con naturalidad, él no tenía nada que ocultar. Con lentitud y quizás siendo kamikaze, se acercó al Santo de Bronce.  
—Dile a tu hermano que no me obligue. Que no me dé motivos para asesinarlo.  
—¿Y ahora qué hizo mi hermano de malo? —preguntó Kanon llegando a destino y mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de su interlocutor.

Por primera vez en su vida Ikki se sintió intimidado, no era para menos, sabiendo que la proximidad del Dragón Marino atentaba contra su seguridad anal. El Phoenix no lo pensó dos veces, estaba demasiado enojado, y esa actitud desmedida de Kanon fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Ikki levantó el puño cuando Kanon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó el golpe que con facilidad el menor de los gemelos esquivó. O eso creyó, que había sido fácil, sin embargo una cortadura en la mejilla y la poca sangre que surgió de la pequeña herida le dejó bien en claro que con el Phoenix no se jugaba. Ni siquiera lo había tocado y su mejilla ya sangraba.

En un hábil movimiento, Kanon se situó a espaldas del joven y lo atrapó entre los brazos para inutilizarle los puños. No quería pelear, quería hablar en buenos términos y por eso volvió a inquirir.

—Ikki, te hice una pregunta, ¿qué ha hecho mi hermano ahora?  
—¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Suéltame o te mato! ¡Te juro que te mato! —gritó Ikki con furia, intentando deshacer el agarre; de alguna manera la situación le recordó aquella noche en la que le pidió lo mismo, que lo soltara.  
—Si te tranquilizas te suelto. Y contesta mi pregunta —dijo Kanon con tranquilidad—. ¿Mi hermano le ha hecho daño al tuyo?  
—¡Es lo que intento averiguar, bastardo! —El Phoenix consiguió liberarse y apartándose un poco de su antiguo enemigo le dedicó una mirada asesina.  
—No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado con Saga. Últimamente anda muy extraño, con decirte que todavía no ha tocado a Shun —exclamó el gemelo incrédulo. Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco, solo un poco al furioso muchacho. Kanon aprovechó ese mutismo para agregar asombrado—: En su lugar, te puedo asegurar, tu hermanito ya no sería virgen. —Cuando terminó de decir eso un puño llegó a su boca causándole una herida y un nuevo sangrado.  
—Eso... es por lo de la otra noche —pronunció Ikki entre dientes.  
—Ya te estabas tardando —dijo el Dragón Marino limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la camiseta. El Phoenix dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero una mano sobre su brazo evitó su partida—: Ikki, espera. Yo… lo siento. —El aludido primero observó esa mano desubicada con desprecio y luego levantó la vista para insultar a Kanon, pero al ver en sus ojos la sinceridad se quedó sin palabras.  
—No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo.  
—Yo... Lo siento. Entiéndeme...  
—¡¿Qué te entienda, maldición?! —exclamó Ikki indignado. ¿Cómo una persona puede _entender_ un intento de violación?  
—Sé que estuve mal y que no se justifica... pero estaba borracho —dijo el Dragón Marino atrayendo el cuerpo del Phoenix hasta su pecho para abrazarlo, sus manos se deslizaron a las redondeces de su trasero. De nuevo Ikki intentó golpearlo, pero Kanon detuvo su puño con una mano y selló la boca que estaba a punto de maldecir con un caluroso beso.  
—K-Kanon —quiso quejarse Ikki, pero le fue imposible.  
—Entiéndeme, maldición, te deseo con locura —exclamó el gemelo ejerciendo más fuerza para evitar la huida del Phoenix—. ¿Por qué? Dime ¿por qué? —exigió con el dolor impreso en sus pupilas, recién ahí el muchacho dejó de forcejear.  
—¿Por qué, qué?  
—Me has llevado al límite de la locura. Tuve que soportar tenerte cerca de mí el verano pasado, mientras retozabas con mi hermano. Entiéndeme, nunca quise lastimarte. ¿Por qué Saga y yo no? —Se quejó Kanon con profundo pesar, el cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba por completo relajado. Ikki lo miraba con curiosidad, en pocas palabras el Dragón Marino le había expresado su dolor.  
—Kanon... con tu hermano todo fue muy extraño —intentó justificarse el Phoenix.

¿Cuándo se justificó alguna vez? Jamás le rendía cuentas a nadie, pero en ese momento necesitó hacerlo, explicarle qué fue lo que lo había llevado a estar con Saga, pero ni siquiera él mismo supo qué lo había hechizado del mayor de los gemelos; no podía explicar qué lo había llevado a entregarse de esa manera.

—Me dolió mucho en ese tiempo —susurró el Dragón Marino—. Verte y no tenerte. ¡Y tú!... ¡Retozando y gimiendo en el cuarto de mi hermano! —reprochó de nuevo.  
—Kanon... sinceramente no sé qué decir...  
—No digas nada —dijo Kanon con seguridad y un destello se pudo apreciar en sus ojos—. Te tomare, te guste o no.

Ikki abrió grande los ojos. ¿Qué haría en ese momento? Lucharía como aquella noche, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que ese hombre lo tomara, por supuesto, pero... ¡Un momento! Entonces ¿por qué se estaba dejando besar? ¿Por qué correspondía el apasionado beso que le estaban dando? ¿Por qué permitía que esas manos experimentadas aferraran su trasero con hambre? ¿Por qué rodeó el cuello de Kanon con los brazos? Por lo visto Géminis conseguía lo que nadie: dominar al indomable Phoenix.

Kanon lo arrastró a la fuerza -¿a la fuerza?- a quien intentaba resistirse sin éxito. Llegaron a una habitación y con suma violencia Géminis arrojó a su "víctima" en la cama, comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez devorando al muchacho con la mirada.

Ikki solo se limitó a observarlo con sumo desprecio. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, el Dragón Marino desvistió a su amante, dejando al descubierto, cuando le quitó la ropa interior, una potente erección que el Phoenix se cubrió con las manos.

Sin cuidado, Kanon quitó esas manos para poder ver el enhiesto pene, el Phoenix desvió la mirada a la entrepierna de su agresor notando la misma excitación, un sonrojo se instaló en su cara, pero su expresión varió a una de infinito placer cuando el menor de los gemelos hundió la cabeza entre las piernas, engulléndole sin preámbulos el miembro.

Ikki no lo resistió demasiado, a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba, no pudo evitar soltar unos gemidos. Aún más cuando el Dragón Marino pasó reiteradas veces la lengua por el cerrado orificio.

Por acto reflejo el Phoenix cerró las piernas temiendo la penetración. A pesar de haberlo hecho con Saga todo un verano, esa había sido una excepción. Kanon escaló hasta la boca de su amante ofreciéndole su propio pene.

Ikki desvió la cara evitando que ingresara a la boca, pero el gemelo lo tomó de los cabellos para obligarle a tragar. A pesar de resistirse el Phoenix abrió la boca aceptando dicho miembro aun con duda y hasta cierto asco.

Pudo haberlo mordido, pero si no lo hizo fue porque en su interior aquello le gustaba. El Dragón Marino gimió sin tapujos ni restricciones, quitó a su amante del lugar para evitar eyacularle en la boca y volvió a descender en busca del cerrado orificio.

En un intento vano por escapar, el Phoenix volteó para huir, pero el Santo Dorado fue más rápido y lo tomó de un brazo, para empujarlo boca abajo y poder hundir la cara en su trasero y así saborear de nuevo su entrada.

El muchacho quedó a su merced, con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos en el colchón y el trasero levantado, siendo invadido por una cálida y húmeda lengua. Aquello era... sucio. Ikki intentó gritar cuando un dedo se abrió paso en su intimidad, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Eso quiso creer él, que no pudo gritar para no quedar como un cobarde, pero la verdad -y su miembro duro lo reafirmaba- era que le gustaba de sobremanera. Cuando un segundo dedo luchaba por abrirse paso recién ahí se quejó.

—K-Kanon, no. Espera... —suplicó con desesperación; el rostro surcado por el dolor, pero aun así la excitación de su pene no decreció.  
—No te vengas a hacer el estrecho ahora —se quejó Kanon—; bien que mi hermano te hacia gritar de placer —pronunció con la voz cargada de lujuria irrumpiendo en el interior del Phoenix con un tercer dedo.

El gemelo quitó los tres dedos para apoyar la punta del miembro en la anhelada entrada del Phoenix, empujó un poco y su amante se mordió los labios para evitar que un grito surgiera de lo más profundo.

Sumamente excitado, el Dragón Marino enterró sin cuidado todo el pene, vibrando de placer por estar de una buena vez en ese lugar. El muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando el miembro llegó a destino, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando realmente.

Kanon comenzó con un bombeo rítmico, lento y pausado. Poco a poco Ikki se fue acostumbrando a la invasión de su cuerpo, dando lugar a un placer casi desconocido o que por lo menos conoció en gran parte solo con Saga. Aquello comenzaba a ser algo... Lindo.

Cuando Géminis notó que su amante se había relajado y que sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos continuó con un vaivén más pronunciado, dando estocadas firmes y seguras, pero eso -para desgracia del Phoenix- cesó, pues el Dragón marino salió de su interior acostándose boca arriba. El rostro del muchacho era mitad de decepción y mitad de incredulidad, pero enseguida comprendió las intenciones de su experimentado amante. Por las dudas Kanon se lo confirmó.

—Ven. Siéntate —le pidió sacudiéndose sugestivamente el pene con una mueca morbosa en los labios. Al ver que Ikki se quedaba en el mismo lugar, arrodillado, lo tomó de un brazo y le obligó a que se sentara.  
—No —se quejó el Phoenix con mucha pena cuando sintió el miembro de nuevo en el trasero.  
—Vamos, quiero que te muevas. Quiero verte gozar. Antes no podía ver tu cara.

El muchacho desvió la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Que diría la gente si lo vieran así, en esa situación tan embarazosa, comportándose de aquella manera tan poco masculina, moviéndose frenéticamente y gimiendo al ser penetrado?! Esas estupideces pensaba Ikki luego de haber participado de supuestas orgías.

—Vamos, Ikki —suplicó el griego al ver la duda y la vergüenza en él—. No le diré a nadie —le susurró en el oído para darle confianza. Y se la dio porque Ikki comenzó a moverse, acompasadamente, subiendo y bajando, enterrándose cada vez más ese pene.

La gota que rebalso el vaso para el Phoenix fue la mano potente de ese hombre masturbándolo. Ahí sí recién se descontroló, gimiendo y moviéndose sin restricciones. Con habilidad Kanon lo despojó de todos los prejuicios, con palabras sucias, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, al principio eran solo afirmaciones.

El gemelo le preguntaba si le gustaba tener un pene adentro y el otro afirmaba con la cabeza. Cerca del orgasmo, los dos se soltaron por completo, derramando y sintiendo el semen en su interior.

El muchacho acabó por clamar a viva voz lo mucho que le gustaba. Exhausto y adolorido, pero feliz por recuperar eso que había tenido con Saga, se recostó sobre Kanon. Ambos sin decir palabras se sonrieron mutuamente. Ikki no tuvo más opciones que reconocer interiormente que aquello le había gustado por demás.

**(…)**

Un muchacho de ojos vivaces bajaba las escalinatas de Acuario enfurecido con uno de sus amigos. Seiya susurraba palabras de desconcierto y enojo hacia Hyoga; no entendía que el Cisne aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Shun.

Sin éxito el Pegasus había ido a hablar con él porque le preocupaba la amistad entre ellos, aún más la tristeza de Andrómeda. Sin percatarse se encontró con una pared humana que detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Qué pasa, Pegasus? —preguntó Aioria entre divertido y desconcertado.

El aludido levantó la mirada y la depositó en ese rubio arrebatador. Su rostro cambió a mil colores. Desde aquellos enfrentamientos, cuando tan solo tenía treces años, había sentido por primera vez atracción hacia su mismo sexo gracias o por culpa del León.

—A-Aioria —balbuceó Seiya con mucha torpeza—. No es nada. Tan solo venía hablando conmigo mismo. —El Santo Dorado rompió a reír por aquella veraz contestación.  
—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Dime, ¿cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. Marin me ha dicho que intentaste estudiar, pero que lo has dejado por vagancia.

Aioria intentó retener un poco más a ese joven que le cortaba la respiración y le subía la temperatura; para ser sincero desde hacía bastante tiempo que lo quería en una cama. Sin embargo sabía que debía ir despacio para conseguir eso.

—¿Eh? Sí, es cierto —respondió el Pegasus muy sonriente y revolviéndose los cabellos—. Me ha cansado, no es para mí —intentó irse, pero su interlocutor se le adelantó.  
—¿Estás apurado? —El rostro de Leo imploraba por unos segundos más de compañía.  
—No. En realidad ya no tengo nada que hacer. Tu hermano me liberó antes de los quehaceres de Sagitario. —Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, más que nada por vergüenza de que en su frente tuviera tatuado un "te deseo".  
—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó el rubio señalando inútilmente la entrada. ¿Por qué ese pendejo lo ponía tan nervioso al experimentado griego? Tantas orgías, tantas fiestas de cumpleaños para terminar balbuceando como un idiota; mas en su interior sabía que el deseo por Seiya iba más allá de una sola sesión de sexo—. Digo... si no estás ocupado.  
—¿Para qué? —Fue la lógica pregunta del Santo de Bronce; aunque a decir verdad no había sido lo que quería preguntar, pero fue lo que su atolondrada lengua formó ante tal invitación que lo tomó por sorpresa.  
—Para charlar un rato de los viejos tiempos —objetó Aioria—. Ya sabes... hemos peleado tanto, y prácticamente fuera del campo de batalla no hemos cruzado palabras. Y tú eres un muchacho que... Me caes bien —finalizó sin encontrar más motivos o excusas.

Con una tímida sonrisa el Pegasus asintió, aceptando la invitación e ingresando con Leo a su Templo. Se sintió sumamente nervioso e incómodo, pero luego esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando comenzaron a dialogar, descubriendo así que tenían muchos temas en común, más de lo que pensaron.

No solo hablaron de la Guerra, de Athena, de Saori, de Aioros, de Marin. Sino de infinidades de temas. El tiempo pasó con rapidez y Aioria prácticamente olvidó los motivos que lo llevaron a invitar a Seiya a su Templo.

Cuando este se fue porque ya era tarde, Leo de pie saludando como un tonto enamorado (eso creía él) se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano cuando le dio finalmente la espalda: ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Iba a follarse a ese mocoso! ¡¿Cómo pudo distenderse y olvidar semejante detalle?! Aioria entró a su Templo enojado consigo mismo y reprochándose interiormente una actitud tan relajada.

**(…)**

Ya el sol comenzaba a dar sus últimos rayos de luz cuando Saga logró convencer a Shun de volver. No era cuestión de morir por un supuesto secuestro ni tampoco quería que el gran hermano mayor se enojara con el pequeño por su culpa.

Lejos del pueblo, en territorio del Santuario, Andrómeda tomó la poderosa mano del hombre. Géminis nada pudo hacer para evitar ese contacto, la culpa era suya, por haber sucumbido a su encanto infantil y haberlo acorralado en ese callejón para abrazarlo y besarle los labios con deseo contenido.

¿Qué demonio estaba pasando? Se preguntó el supuesto adulto: Shun era aún una criatura como para caer en sus garras. Y él... él era un depravado, ¿no? Así lo conocían en el Santuario, así lo tildaban todos: "Saga la leyenda", "Saga el depravado".

Sin embargo Saga no pudo resistir el encanto de ese muchacho, no podía resistir a su belleza y a su inocencia. Tuvo que besar sus labios, tuvo que abrazarlo, ¡sino iba a morir de deseo! ¡De amor! Si es que se podía. Y Géminis pudo afirmarlo en ese momento.

—¡Mira! Es bastante profundo —exclamó Shun poniéndose en cuclillas para observar el agua cristalina. Había hallado entre tantas grutas y arroyuelos uno lo suficientemente profundo para meter la mitad del cuerpo.  
—No, Shun. Ya nos tardamos demasiado y... —Saga se censuró de golpe al ver que ese ángel comenzaba a desvestirse.  
—Será solo un rato. Por favor... —pidió Andrómeda con una cara tan dulce que nadie en el mundo podría resistir. Géminis ni siquiera pudo responder, porque luego de quitarse la camiseta blanca procedió con las zapatillas y más tarde con el pantalón marrón.  
—Bueno. Unos minutos... porque pronto será de noche y tenemos que volver —consiguió decir y desvió la mirada para que su "amiguito del sur" no reaccionara.  
—¿No vendrás conmigo? —inquirió Shun decepcionado y un poco entristecido al ver que su amigo no atinaba a desvestirse siquiera.  
—Ve tú. Yo me sentaré aquí y te esperaré —respondió Saga mirándolo y descubriendo que ya ni ropa interior llevaba puesta.

Solo lo vio de espaldas antes de que ingresara al agua, y ese pequeño trasero, redondo y bien formado por poco más le da un infarto. Que ya no estaba en edad para emociones fuertes. Andrómeda estuvo un buen rato disfrutando del agua con tranquilidad, mientras Géminis solo se limitó a devorarlo con la mirada; cada músculo, cada facción, cada recoveco que pudo apreciar.

Sin poder evitarlo algo se elevó en él y no solo su temperatura corporal. Saga comenzó a tener "calor" por eso, mandando todo al mismísimo Averno, se quitó la ropa. El miembro enhiesto se irguió poderoso y amenazante como una gran "torre" de carne caliente y suculenta que dio le escalofríos al muchacho.

Shun lo observó con una mezcla de pavor y expectativa, el Santo Dorado sonrió con una mueca morbosa al ver esa expresión confundida en Andrómeda. Sin privarse de la compañía se metió al agua acercándose lentamente a quien aún permanecía turbado.

Saga atrapó entre sus brazos el frágil, en apariencias, cuerpo de Shun, y con lentitud Andrómeda comenzó a distenderse, sintiéndose seguro y con más confianza. Buscó los labios de Saga para besarlos. Géminis no se anduvo con vueltas, hundió la lengua hurgando en esa boca, mientras sus manos descendían hasta los glúteos.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación que estremecía su cuerpo, Shun no sabía qué era, porque no se trataba de simple deseo, de excitación que podía llegar a haber tenido con Hyoga, por ejemplo, o a solas.

No supo interpretar ese nerviosismo y ese calor; mas su miembro habló por él, irguiéndose tanto o más que el hombre que le recorría hábilmente el cuerpo con las manos y la lengua húmeda y caliente. Eso también fue una buena señal para Saga, quería decir que el muchacho estaba a gusto con las caricias y el trato. Ante la duda le susurró en el oído.

—No te voy a lastimar.  
—Lo sé —balbuceó Andrómeda enrojecido y acalorado. Tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó imitar a Saga recorriendo con las manos su espalda ancha y bien formada.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Géminis lo arrastró fuera del agua; recostándolo sobre la húmeda hierba recorrió con más libertad su cuerpo, deleitándose con tan magnifica vista de una piel tersa y blanca como la leche.

A esas alturas Shun había olvidado hasta respirar, pero necesitó hacerlo, tomar aire cuando ese hombre experimentado hizo algo que una vez, hacia bastante tiempo, Hyoga le había hecho. Y que él también había intentado hacer sin éxito. En pocas palabras Saga engulló el pene del muchacho dándole un placer jamás imaginado ni experimentado.

Una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Andrómeda, su miembro comenzó a dar espasmos y con palpitaciones llegó a endurecerse más que una roca. Esa extraña electricidad subió a través de su tronco desembocando en la punta del pene, y de ahí el preciado néctar, ese líquido blanco, espeso y caliente que Saga degustó con enfermo deleite.

Ese muchacho, _su_ muchacho era adictamente delicioso.

—Yo... también quiero hacerlo —dijo Shun cuando pudo recobrarse de semejante placer, la boca entreabierta intentaba atrapar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.  
—¿Estás seguro? No tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo. —Géminis adivinó que las intenciones de Shun era devolverle el favor.  
—Quiero hacerlo. También quiero que me hagas el amor —dijo Shun avergonzado por semejante petición.  
—Eso sí que no, muchacho. Eso sí que no —negó Géminis con la cabeza reiteradamente, pero al ver el rostro crispado por el dolor se acercó más a él para abrazarlo—. No llores —suplicó contagiado por ese dolor—. Por favor, no llores. Entiéndeme, no puedo arrebatarte la virginidad.  
—No te gusto —aseguró hundiendo la cara en el pecho desnudo del hombre.  
—Sabes que no es eso. Si no me gustaras no estaría tan excitado, ¿no te parece?  
—No me quieres. —Saga dudo un instante, pero no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque le dio miedo admitir que quería a alguien de esa forma, y aún más a un muchacho tan joven.  
—¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó desviando la respuesta.  
—Sí —contestó Shun—. Yo, Saga… te quiero mucho. —Géminis no pudo más que poner cara de ternero degollado y suspirar un _¡oh!_ ante tal afirmación hecha con tanta ternura y calidez humana.  
—Yo… muchacho te quiero con locura —afirmó a lo último convenciéndose hasta él mismo que eso era verdad, que era posible. Saga sí podía querer a alguien.

Andrómeda se arrojó a sus brazos con efusividad, en realidad afianzó el abrazo pues ya estaban abrazados. Saga intentó besarle los labios, pero un cosmos demasiado cercano se lo impidió. Shun notó la separación brusca de Saga y confundido inquirió al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa, Saga?  
—Vístete —exigió autoritariamente poniéndose de pie para llegar a sus ropas y arrojar las prendas del joven para que se apurara. Confundido, Shun comenzó a vestirse.  
—¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¿Qué…?  
—Me parece que alguien nos vio —decidió contar Géminis antes de que Andrómeda pensara que era por un desinterés hacia él.  
—¿Alguien?  
—Sí. Y aun no se fue. —Ya vestido observó el panorama, era de noche así que guiándose con su cosmos lo encendió para derribar de un golpe al fisgón.

Solo consiguió herirlo, el ruido entre las malezas le indicó que sus suposiciones eran certeras. Shun, quien terminaba de vestirse, solo pudo ver a Saga encendiendo su cosmos y proyectándolo a un punto como un haz de luz. Luego escuchó el ruido de unas ramas crujir.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Andrómeda con el terror pintando en el rostro.

Alguien los había visto y eso significaba que su hermano tarde o temprano se enteraría. Por su lado Géminis intentó identificar aquel Cosmos, era conocido pero... ¡demonios! De Muu no era, de Shaka menos. ¿Quién podía haber sido? Sin darles más vueltas al asunto, decidió que era hora de regresar al conejo a su madriguera.

—Vamos, Shun. Tienes que volver a las cabañas, ya es de noche. —Shun lo alcanzó caminando a su lado un tanto preocupado, por eso agregó—: No te preocupes. Lo más probable es que haya sido un escudero. Los Santos no suelen andar por aquí. Seguro que fue algún curioso.  
Shun supo que aquel hombre había dicho eso para tranquilizarlo y lo había conseguido con éxito. Saga tenía esa facilidad en él, transmitirle seguridad y confianza.  
—En vez de ir a las cabañas... puedo ir a tu Templo —dijo Andrómeda sugestivamente. Saga arqueó una ceja incrédulo por semejante arrebato y con cierta gracia le respondió.  
—No, jovencito... Usted tiene que ir a su casa, tomar la sopa y acostarse temprano.

Shun fue todo el trayecto con cara de disgusto, aquello causó la risa de Géminis, verlo tan enojado por no aceptar pasar la noche con él. Siempre había sido al revés, nunca sus amantes se habían enojado por no querer acostarse con ellos.

Llegaron a las cabañas y el Santo Dorado se cercioró de no encontrarse con alguien en el camino, por suerte era de noche. Ya en las puertas intentó saludar rápidamente a Andrómeda, pero de nuevo este lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Por qué Saga? Dame una buena razón y te dejo de molestar —exigió frunciendo la frente en señal de enojo y pateando con fuerza el suelo como una criatura.  
—Porque aun eres una criatura para andar haciendo estas cosas —argumentó Saga divertido, pero la verdad ni él se lo creía; pero ¿cómo iba a admitir Géminis que desde entrada temía causarle daño emocional? ¿Cómo aceptar que empezaba a amarlo con locura?  
—Saga... —reprochó Shun al ver su rostro—. Te estás riendo. ¿Ves? Eres malo.  
—No te enojes —dijo acercándose a él divertido y conteniendo la risa intentó besarlo.  
—¿Vas a pasar? —insistió Andrómeda esquivando la cara.  
—No. Y el motivo... —mintió el Santo Dorado aunque en parte era un punto en contra— es porque alguien puede escucharme aquí adentro y no quiero que te reten por mi culpa.

Shun aceptó ese motivo sin demasiada convicción y sin más opciones besó al hombre y se despidió de él para encerrarse en su cabaña. Saga comenzó a alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

Y no se la podía quitar del rostro, parecía un póker, por suerte que era de noche; pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Ikki acercarse a lo lejos. Escapar no estaba en el Santo de Géminis, y aunque hubiera querido esconderse para evitarle problemas a Shun, pues era más que obvio de dónde venía, tampoco hubiera podido.

Cuando ambos Santos estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, el Dorado levantó la vista en alto elevando la frente, pero fue ignorado por completo. Sí, Ikki pasó a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Saga se quedó de pie, observando a ese chiquillo insolente que ni siquiera le había dicho... ¿Qué le podía decir? "No toques a mi hermanito". En fin, ni una palabra, ni una amenaza, ni un golpe, ni un gesto. Nada.

Géminis no supo si sentirse aliviado o herido en su orgullo; pero luego un temor lo invadió. ¿Y si esa furia y ese enojo contenido del Phoenix hacia el Santo Dorado lo descargaba con Shun? Lo cierto era que el Santo de Bronce andaba con la cabeza desordenada, pensando en lo sucedido con Kanon y en sus últimas palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

Saga llegó a su Templo completamente consternado por la actitud de Ikki. Allí su hermano menor andaba dando vueltas, lo encontró en la cocina, con la espalda apoyada contra la mesada. No supo si ser su gemelo era algo decisivo para saberlo, la cuestión es que notó la tristeza en su gemelo menor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el mayor abriendo la heladera de par en par para ver qué podía devorar; pero arrepintiéndose la cerró de un portazo.  
—No. Nada —respondió Kanon un poco ido—. Es que... ¿tú lo sabías?  
—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Saga sin demasiado interés, más que nada por cortesía. Tomó un vaso para servirse un poco de agua.  
—Los mocosos… se van. Vuelven a Japón la semana que viene. Eso me dijo Ikki hoy cuando vino.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Recién en ese momento prestó atención a la conversación, si mal no había escuchado, el Phoenix había estado en el Templo.  
—Sí. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! La semana que viene —respondió el Dragón Marino creyendo que su hermano se encontraba desconcertado por lo mismo.  
—¡¿Ikki estuvo aquí?! —exclamó Saga con la canilla aún abierta y el vaso rebalsando.  
—Sí. Y se va —contestó Kanon igual de ido—. La semana que viene… y se va —finalizó caminando confundido hacia la sala.

El mayor de los gemelos mantuvo los ojos lo más abierto posible. Por lo visto, era claro, no había habido problemas con ese joven oriental, sino su hermano se lo hubiese contado. Entonces ¿para qué había ido Ikki al Templo? ¿O qué había pasado entre ellos? Saga entrecerró los ojos asintiendo reiteradas veces. Comenzaba a comprender la situación; de nuevo no sabía si ser su gemelo era un factor importante para comprender sus sentimientos.  
El menor volvió sus pasos y elevando el dedo recordó.

—Ah, Saga... hoy vino Shaka al Templo. Me dijo algo, pero no me acuerdo —comentó Kanon con naturalidad y sin importancia—. Me parece que quería que vayas a su Templo. O no sé... Se notaba un tanto enojado —finalizó para retirarse a su cuarto y descansar un rato. Descansar si ese mocoso se iba de su mente; pero no, parecía ser que el Phoenix anidaba en su cabeza y que no tenía pensado retirarse de allí.

Saga se quedó de pie y luego reaccionó: "Conque ese rubito quiere hablar, ¿no?". Saga le iba a dar diálogo y algo más. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con ese demonio disfrazado de ángel.

Lo de Muu y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Milo no podía dejarlo pasar, Virgo lo escucharía atentamente. Contándole eso a Aries lo había lastimado profundamente. Saga prefirió hacerlo esperar a Shaka, así que cenó y luego se acostó a dormir para despertar al otro día e ir al Templo de Virgo cuando se le diera la regaladísima gana.

Kanon también intentó dormir, pero por más que luchó por descansar no pudo. Dando vueltas en su cama y rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche no dejó de pensar en la partida de los mocosos.

Al otro día los hermanos se levantaron relativamente temprano y juntos, desayunaron y compartieron lo poco que quedaba de mañana hasta que el mayor de los gemelos partió rumbo al Templo de ese rubio, mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Saga caminó bajo el penetrante sol llegando por fin ante la presencia de Shaka, el reproche no tardó en escucharse.

—Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer —pronunció Virgo con desprecio y recibió una contestación que no se la esperaba.  
—No eres mi dueño. No tienes por qué recriminarme nada, nada somos —espetó Géminis muy molesto. El rubio arqueo las cejas incrédulo por semejante arrebato, pues conocía la situación y siempre aquel se cuidaba con sus palabras para no perderlo.  
—¿Qué sucede, Saga? ¿Estás de mal humor? —preguntó Shaka con sarcasmo.  
—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué querías?  
—Bueno... Si vas a estar así, me parece que será mejor que te vayas —dijo Virgo en venganza creyendo que como siempre Géminis se arrojaría a sus brazos, más en ese momento que Muu ya no interferiría en sus vidas.  
—Bien —correspondió dando la media vuelta y sorprendiendo a su amante.  
—Parece que te afectó lo de Muu —dijo con la intención de detener sus pasos y lo consiguió pues Saga volteó enfurecido.  
—Lo lastimaste. Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar —increpó con un dedo en alto y los ojos enfurecidos.  
—¿Yo lo lastimé? —suspiró, para luego darse por vencido—. Saga, yo... lo siento —dijo Shaka acercándose a él, pero cuando llegó a destino para abrazarlo recibió un rechazo.  
—No me toques —pidió el griego con desprecio.  
—Saga —susurró Virgo con dolor.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con Géminis? ¿Por qué esa obsesión había comenzado justo cuando Muu y Saga lo hicieron como pareja? En ese momento el rubio no lo supo interpretar, pero más adelante encontraría las respuestas en quien menos se lo esperaba, en su mejor amigo. No podía ser tan egoísta.

—No me busques más, Shaka —dijo quitándose aquellos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello para poder irse de una buena vez. Y Shaka lo dejó ir, ya nada tenía sentido si había conseguido su cometido: separarlos. ¡Qué egoísta!

Saga se alejó del Templo sumamente confundido. ¿Por qué dejaba escapar a ese rubio arrebatador? ¿Por qué no se lo había gozado? Pues porque en su corazón no había más lugar, Shun lo había ocupado por completo y no contemplaba a otro ser en él. Claro, eso Géminis no lo sabía, por eso se alejó confundido consigo mismo, encerrado en su propio laberinto.

**(…)**

Kanon también decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, en la soledad de su Templo se puso rápidamente de pie con la determinación en la mirada. Salió de la Casa como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su felicidad, pero tuvo que volver sus pasos al notar bajo el sol que estaba en pijamas. Ahora sí, luego de cambiarse y ponerse algo acorde salió nuevamente y se encaminó hacia las cabañas.

En el trayecto el Dragón Marino se cruzó con Shun, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada todo se dijeron, riéndose se alejaron, uno rumbo al Templo de Saga y el otro rumbo a la cabaña de Ikki, pero antes de que Shun se alejara del todo Kanon le gritó:

—Saga no está; pero espéralo, no tardará mucho.  
—Bueno, gracias —dijo Andrómeda sonriendo y apurando el paso para llegar a dicho Templo.

El Dragón Marino llegó a destino, pero antes de golpear la gran puerta de madera dudó unos instantes. ¿Cómo un hombre de su edad podía tener esos dilemas y temores? Bueno, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante y nunca tuvo que lidiar con esos sentimientos. No hizo falta que Kanon golpeara pues la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un asombrado Ikki.

—¿K-Kanon? —pronunció el Phoenix sorprendido.  
—Ikki —susurró el griego con una nerviosa sonrisa, prácticamente se había olvidado de respirar.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres pasar? —invitó al ver la extraña actitud del hombre.  
—Ikki… yo venía a decirte... —¡Demonios, Kanon, sé hombre! Tomando coraje lo apresó por los hombros.  
—¿Kanon qué... ? —intentó preguntar Ikki al ver la inusual reacción, pero un brillo triste en los ojos del otro le indicó que primero debía escucharlo.  
—Por favor, Ikki… no te vayas. Te lo suplico, no te alejes de mí. Quédate a mi lado, conmigo. Yo... —El Dragón Marino habló demasiado rápido aun así el Phoenix supo interpretar su balbuceo y su mirada de angustia.  
—Kanon... ¿por qué mejor no pasas? —pidió de nuevo para poder dialogar mejor, no podía creer que ese hombre experimentado le suplicara de aquella manera. ¿Cómo rechazar su pedido desgarrador? Una vez adentro, aun de pie, el griego quiso explicarse un poco mejor.  
—Ikki...  
—Lo sé. —Interrumpió el aludido para luego agregar—: Kanon… yo no me puedo quedar. Yo tengo todo allá en Japón, mis amigos, mis estudios. Hasta me espera un trabajo. Mientras no tenga responsabilidades como Santo no vendré al Santuario... pero... —se apuró al ver que Kanon intentaba acotar algo con dolor— eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo. —Le dio un poco de vergüenza reconocer que sentía algo por un hombre.  
—Entonces... —El Dragón Marino intentó encontrar algo que le diera una solución— ¿No te molestaría que yo te siguiera?  
—Kanon, pero tú tienes todo aquí —exclamó sorprendido por la propuesta.  
—¿No quieres? —preguntó el griego con el rechazo en el pecho.  
—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que vengas conmigo. No me molestaría, pero ¿qué pasara con tus cosas?  
—Ikki, yo no tengo nada aquí. Mi hermano ya es grande. Y si lo dices por el Templo de Géminis, yo no tengo responsabilidades como Santo ya que yo no soy un Santo. Lo mío es distinto, no paso de ser un simple escudero. —En la palabras de Kanon se podía notar la soledad y la zozobra por no ser nada en la vida; tantos años y ahora que había encontrado una verdadera razón para vivir no quería dejarla ir—. Por eso... si mi presencia no te molesta.  
—No, Kanon, me encantaría. Y Saori no va a tener ningún problema de recibirte en la mansión. La conozco.  
—Bien. Una vez en Japón buscaré un empleo y nos iremos a vivir juntos, tú estudiarás y... —Con una sonrisa en los labios el Dragón marino comenzó a hacer planes. Ikki sonrió al ver el comportamiento del otro y sin perjuicios se acercó a él para acallar su atolondrado hablar con un beso. Aún no habían llegado a Japón y ya el griego había narrado diez años de convivencia— ¿Ikki? —Llamó Kanon la atención de quien comenzaba a desnudarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa, Kanon? —inquirió el Phoenix agitado, con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del hombre.  
—¿Qué raza de perro te gusta?  
—¡¿Eh?! —se desconcertó.  
—A mí me gustan los labradores —dijo y el otro rompió a reír, pero de todos modos contestó mientras arrojaba al hombre sobre su cama.  
—Rott Waillers.  
—Ah... bonita raza —concedió el Dragón Marino, pero fue censurado.  
—Ya cállate, Kanon.

No hizo falta más, con caricias, besos y suaves contactos el griego se calló. En aquella cama dio comienzo una nueva guerra Santa y una nueva relación. Ikki se sintió completo con ese hombre en su vida; esa eterna soledad que lo había acompañado desde tan temprana edad con la muerte de Esmeralda por fin lo había abandonado.

**(…)**

Shun esperó sentado en las escalinatas del Templo de Géminis con la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Así lo halló Saga y aquello le arrancó una sincera sonrisa. A pesar del mal trago con Shaka, Andrómeda tenía la facultad de hacer menos pesados sus problemas.

Shun se puso de pie con prisa y con una sonrisa caminó a su encuentro para darle un cálido beso en los labios, Géminis lo invitó a pasar reprochándole su espera fuera del Templo. Una vez dentro de la Casa, el griego le ofreció de todo: Comida, algo para beber, inclusive si se lo pedía, podía traerle la luna, el sol, las estrellas; pero para Shun con un beso le bastaba, era suficiente para respirar y sentirse vivo en verdad.

Los besos y las caricias en la cocina se volvieron acalorados, Saga supo que debía frenar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ¿realmente quería frenar eso? La cuestión que él era el supuesto adulto, por ende debía comportarse como tal. Sin embargo era tan difícil con ese muchacho comportándose de esa forma tan poco inocente. Las palabras de Andrómeda confirmaron las terribles sospechas del mayor.

—Saga... quiero hacer de nuevo lo que hicimos ayer. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—Sí. Lo recuerdo —respondió Géminis con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo un gemido. Esas simples palabras habían logrado en él una poderosa erección— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con el deseo en la voz.  
—Sí. Mucho —contestó con falsa inocencia para luego agregar con lujuria—; pero me quedé con ganas —se puso de rodillas— de probarte.  
—S-Shun… —Quiso reprochar, pero no pudo más que quedarse parado cuando el muchacho sacó afuera el potente pene a punto de largar semen.  
—Es grandote —exclamó Andrómeda sorprendido y consiguiendo la risa del hombre; sin preámbulos se lo metió en la boca.  
—Despacio, Shun. Despacio que duele, tranquilo —dijo Saga para luego continuar hablando—: Pásale la lengua. Así. Sí. Ahora métetelo en la boca. Todo, así. Qué lindo. ¡Ah! —Dejó que la cabeza cayera atrás entregándose por completo al placer que esa boca le estaba dando.  
—¿Te está gustando? —preguntó preocupado, quería cerciorarse de que la estaba pasando bien.  
—Sí. Demasiado. Ya me sale. Ya acabo, mi angelito —respondió Géminis como su seca boca se lo permitió.

Shun apuró la tarea y pronto el semen salió disparando en su palada. Ese penetrante sabor salado le nubló los sentidos y hasta le dio arcadas. El griego se sirvió agua y le convidó. Lo veía tomar el líquido transparente pensando seriamente en la situación. Ya no podía más, deseaba tomarlo, esa era la verdad. Así que lo arrastró hacia su cuarto.

Andrómeda expectante lo vio desnudarse, como el día anterior cuando se bañaron juntos en el arroyuelo. Una vez desnudo Géminis se acercó a él y comenzó a desvestirlo, palpando la tersa y blanca piel, estremeciendo y estremeciéndose con cada sutil caricia.

Shun intuyó lo que a continuación vendría, por eso, acostado boca arriba en la cama, cerró las piernas. El griego comprendió sus temores y antes de proceder a hacer algo se acostó sobre él para besarlo en los labios, luego en las mejillas encendidas y el perfumado cuello, todo para darle más confianza.

—No te voy a lastimar.  
—Lo sé. —Por supuesto, Shun sabía que no le haría daño.  
—No te voy a mentir: Duele, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea más llevadero —aseguró Saga acariciando los bucles verdes.

Shun asintió y con suma habilidad Géminis comenzó a descender con la lengua a través del pecho de Andrómeda, deteniéndose unos segundos en las tetillas que se erguían, los mordisqueó, succionó, relamió.

El hombre siguió con el recorrido, pero antes levantó la cabeza para observar la mirada del muchacho. Al ver la cara de placer, eso en vez de excitarlo lo enterneció, por eso le robó un beso para tomar coraje y continuar hurgando su intimidad.

Derrapó por el ombligo buscando la forma de distenderlo aún más, llegó al enhiesto pene y sin pensarlo dos veces lo engullo dándole la confianza necesaria a Shun para gemir y a Saga para seguir.

Ahora Shun mantuvo las piernas lo más abiertas posibles, posición que Géminis aprovechó para buscar en su mesa de luz hasta hallar el pote de lubricante con sabor a frutilla. Embadurnó los dedos con suficiente crema y entre las piernas del muchacho comenzó con su gracia, introduciendo un dedo con algo de dificultad, dilatando el agujero, haciendo pequeños círculos en el interior.

Un segundo dedo se abrió camino consiguiendo un grito por parte de Andrómeda, el griego frenó la penetración y lo miró a la cara. Con la mirada Shun le suplicó que continuara con aquella tortura tan placentera.

Ya eran tres los dedos que dilataba el cerrado orifico de quien aún no podía decir que aquello era del todo placentero, pero lo que venía a continuación prometía. Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, Saga se arrojó sobre ese cuerpo y lo besó en los labios, luego acomodó el pene entre las piernas de Shun.

Se volvió bastante resbaladizo y pegajoso por el lubricante, parecía ser que el miembro era rechazado por la entrada pues bailó de un lado al otro hasta que su dueño lo tomó para ubicarlo.

Con la punta del glande en el orifico, Géminis empujó consiguiendo que Shun cerrara los ojos. ¿Quién dijo que eso era mejor? Por todos los dioses del Olimpo griego y romano. Saga notó la duda en él y por eso intentó investigar.

—¿Quieres que pare? Lo podemos dejar para otro día. —Quién creería que esas palabras eran del griego libidinoso. En respuesta, el muchacho rodeó la espalda del hombre con las piernas y aferró las caderas con sus pequeñas manos blancas para alentarlo a penetrar aún más.

Eso fue suficiente para Saga. Introdujo todo el pene en al estrecho conducto ahogando un gemido y reteniendo la inminente eyaculación. Encontrando de nuevo el aire, Shun comenzó a distenderse poco a poco, Géminis descansó unos segundos en su interior para luego comenzar a moverse con un alocado vaivén. En ese punto sí, Andrómeda comprendió por qué las personas hacían eso; mientras, unos tímidos gemidos se escaparon de su boca.

Saga lo acomodó mejor para poder masturbarlo y darle placer, así que sentándolo de espaldas lo dejo expuesto por completo. Shun pudo sentir el jadeo y los gemidos del hombre en el oído, y también la caliente respiración en el cuello.

Ahora el griego no podía ver la cara de su amante, pero podía masturbarlo con más libertad, tomando con su mano libre una de las piernas y así ayudarlo a bajar y subir enterrándose cada vez más el enorme pene.

Shun no tardo más en descargarse, aquella posición le dio un inexplicable placer sumada a la experimentada mano del hombre. Gimiendo entrecortadamente y con las mejillas rojas, largó el semen con un poderoso chorro que dio a parar quién sabe dónde.

Géminis no lo soportó más y echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, con su espalda apoyada en el colchón y las dos manos sobre la cintura de su joven amante, quien estaba espaldas y sentado como se encontraba con el pene endurecido en su interior, dio un par de estocadas firmes y seguras que le produjeron la eyaculación con un sonoro gemido gutural.

Andrómeda se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pecho de él y aun con ese miembro palpitando en su interior largando los últimos chorros de semen caliente y espeso, el griego aprovechó la posición y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Un cálido abrazo que derivo en tímidos besos de profundo cariño.

Shun volteó una vez que el pene abandonó su interior para encontrar el rostro de Saga, depositando un beso en sus labios y con una mágica sonrisa le susurro un "te amo" que fue correspondido con duda y temor; pero Saga, luego de repetirlo un par de veces al no creer que él podía estar diciendo eso de corazón y con sinceridad por primera vez en su vida, se echó a reír feliz por ver lo que ese muchacho había logrado en él.

—Ah... —Shun llamó su atención al recordar.  
—¿Sí? —Saga comenzó a dormitar con él sobre su pecho.  
—¿Te acuerdas del fisgón de ayer?  
—No te preocupes, Shun. Seguramente era algún escudero. —Géminis intentó tranquilizarlo creyendo que aún seguía preocupado por lo mismo.  
—No. Es que ya sé quién fue. —Andrómeda escaló hasta quedar frente a Saga y con una sonrisa continuó—: Era Seiya. Hoy cuando lo vi en su cabaña tenía el brazo herido y le pregunté que le había pasado y cuando me contó comencé a reír...  
—¿De verdad? —El griego abrió los ojos y divertido siguió hablando— ¿Le hice mucho daño? Dile que me disculpe.  
—Sí. Se lo diré —aseguró recostándose de nuevo sobre el pecho del hombre.  
—Shun, ¿y no habrá problemas con él? —investigó preocupado por la posibilidad de que Seiya abriera la boca.  
—No. No te preocupes por él —respondió Shun seguro.

El diálogo con su amigo vino a su mente causando más dudas y temores, pues el Pegasus le había recriminado semejante acto con una veraz pregunta: "Shun, y sin en vez de ser yo quien te encontraba con Saga en esa situación era tu hermano. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?". Se quedaron dormidos, desnudos como se encontraban. Primero Géminis, pues el muchacho estaba tratando de idear algún plan que le permitiera permanecer al lado de ese hombre.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto un enrulado hombre de cabello azul se acercaba al Templo de Acuario con todos sus temores y dilemas, con todo el dolor y el rechazo aun en el pecho; pero no, no daría el brazo a torcer. ¡Qué importaba si eran hombres! Milo le demostraría a Camus que si se podía amar a otro hombre, él era la prueba existencial de ello, acaso ¿no amaba con locura a ese frío ángel? ¿Y ese frío ángel, no era hombre? Bien, llegaría lo invitaría a cenar a su Templo y de alguna u otra forma lo enamoraría a toda costa. Con esa decisión llegó al decimoprimer Templo del Santuario encontrándose con la imagen, la copia, el espejo de su acuariano, triste y solo como Hyoga podía estar en esos días.

—Camus salió, no está.

Escorpio se ahogó los celos, además Camus era libre, no le pertenecía. Se tragó la bronca para poder preguntarle al joven los motivos de su notable tristeza; era extraño, pero a pesar de no ser evidente, Milo poseía una facultad que le permitía ver a través de aquellas facciones frías de los acuarianos. Con suma habilidad, le habló sentándose a su lado.

—¿Mal de amores?  
—Ptss... —¿dijo? Hyoga sin desviar su mirada del frente, solo se limitaba a observar un punto muerto.  
—Sí, parece ser que "Hoy es día de llantos en mi reino" —dijo Milo citando uno de sus poemas favoritos. El Cisne no supo interpretar sus palabras, pero en el fondo le agradaron y le dieron la confianza para dialogar.  
—¿Tú también andas con mal de amores? —preguntó el rubio mirando por primera vez desde que llegara a su interlocutor.  
—Ah... entonces lo reconoces. ¿Es por ese angelito?  
—¿Shun? —Obvio, ¿quién más sino?— Sí.  
—Se separaron —dijo Escorpio más bien afirmando. Acaso, ¿tan obvios habían sido? Sí, y más, solo que los aludidos no lo notaron de esa forma.  
—Sí, hace bastante tiempo, pero igual no es por eso. —El Cisne se censuró de golpe, estaba hablando de mas con alguien que si bien conocía, no le daba para soltarse tanto.  
—Pero te tiene mal la separación; no el hecho de no estar de novio con él, sino la distancia. —El rubio se quedó sin palabras, con una sencilla oración le había dicho aquello que lo venía perturbando por semanas sin saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios era.  
—Supongo... —pronunció asombrado y asintiendo poco a poco—. Lo extraño —aseguró a lo último.  
—Y ve por él entonces. Recupera lo perdido.  
—No es tan fácil, Milo —reprochó Hyoga.  
—Nadie dijo que era fácil, pero es mejor que estar aquí lamentándose y quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. —La seguridad del griego por momentos daba miedo.  
—Lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa. Mi completa y total culpa. Nunca tuve que haber hecho de mi mejor amigo mi novio —reconoció el Cisne reprochándose, su compañero solo se limitó a asentir, él ya había pasado por eso si mal no recordaba a la misma edad del rubio. El Cisne siguió hablando sorprendiendo gratamente a Milo—. Peor aún, haberle insistido con tener sexo. Tal vez si no lo hubiera atosigado tanto, quién dice, las cosas estarían bien entre nosotros. Pero no, tuve que insistir por nueve meses con lo mismo. —El escorpión abrió grande los ojos, incrédulo por lo que le estaba diciendo. Hyoga no vio esta reacción en el hombre y por eso continuó con naturalidad—. Yo y mis tremendas ganas de tener sexo. No cambio más... pero bueno… —El Cisne siguió hablando solo—. Soy hombre, a mí también se me pone dura, el sexo es algo natural y necesario... —Se censuró de golpe al ver la extraña cara que su compañero poseía, aun mas sus manos entre las piernas, no supo que el griego estaba tapando una sutil erección— ¿Qué pasa, Milo?  
—Ay, niño —exclamó echándose a reír—. ¿Cómo me dices estas cosas? Yo en periodo de abstinencia por culpa de tu querido maestro y me vienes a decir todo esto —reprochó divertido. El rubio comenzó a comprender, ruborizándose en contraste con su blanca piel, los ojos se desviaron hasta donde estaban las manos del hombre. Con una mirada lujuriosa, Milo quitó dicha mano para que el joven apreciara mejor el bulto hinchado y prominente—. Mira lo que has conseguido. ¿Te parece bien, mocoso, calentarme de esta forma? —Le causó un poco de gracia a Milo verse excitado por unas simples palabras, inocentes palabras.  
—Perdón, lo siento Milo, yo... —Se disculpó con pena, pero el hombre en cuestión le tomó una mano y la guió hasta su entrepierna. Atrayendo el cuerpo de Hyoga le susurró en el oído.  
—¿Quieres hacerlo? No hace falta que esperes a que un mocoso te dé lo que buscas. Yo te lo puedo dar. —Al finalizar el griego pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de esa oreja, y se deslizó olfateando el perfumado cuello.

El Cisne se estremeció al mismo tiempo que aferró ese pene con auténtico deseo. Por fin. Sí, señoras y señores. ¡Por fin! Se le estaba dando, jamás imaginó que sería con Milo, pero sin pensarlo fue lo mejor.

Con habilidad y lujuria, Escorpio desvirgó al rubio en todos los sentidos y en todas las posiciones, en el Templo de Acuario, sin importarles a los involucrados la posible vuelta de su dueño.

Qué ironía ir a ese Templo para buscar a un acuariano y en su lugar hallar otro que le dio lo que le habían negado por tanto tiempo. En fin, no era Camus, pero era Acuario. Eso contaba, ¿verdad? Para Milo en parte sí, aunque su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a su ángel frío.

**(…)**

Con la seguridad que Milo le había contagiado, luego de darse un buen baño, Hyoga bajó las escalinatas del Templo con la decisión de encontrar a Shun y dialogar con él seriamente, lograría recuperarlo a toda costa.

En cambio el Escorpión luego de dirigirse a su Templo y también asearse, volvió en busca de su Acuario predilecto. Camus recibió a su amigo y este fue tan insistente que no le pudo decir que no.

El griego se sintió seguro y feliz, era cuestión de tiempo para que el francés cayera en sus redes, lo que no sospechaba era que su aguador hacía tiempo había caído en sus redes, solo el temor al dolor y al daño no le permitieron ser feliz y brindarse por completo a él. ¡Ay, Camus, si comprendieras que tu escorpión dejaría de saltar de cama en cama cuando le dieras tu corazón!

**(…)**

Como era de esperarse Saori aceptó la propuesta de Ikki y Kanon, sería un tanto extraño tener al Dragón Marino conviviendo con ellos, pero el griego le dejó en claro que no sería por mucho tiempo, pues tenía pensado conseguirse un empleo, trabajar duro, comprarse una casa, macetas con flores, un perro Rott Waillers, otro labrador y llevarse consigo al Phoenix. Athena no supo si eras más prudente echarse a correr despavorida o largarse a reír por la efusividad de Kanon; optó por lo último, mientras Ikki escondió la mirada con vergüenza ajena y conteniendo la risa. Sentado en la cama de aquella cabaña Shiryu se agarró del estómago para contener la risa. El Dragón Marino se desconcertó. ¿De se reían esos tres?

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en el primer Templo del Santuario, su dueño recibió una visita que lo desconcertó, poniéndose de pie increpó sumamente molesto por semejante arrebato y desfachatez.

—¿Qué quieres, Shaka? Ya terminé con Saga, no sé a qué… —Pero Muu fue interrumpido.  
—No me interesa eso —espetó Shaka con energía—. Vine a ver cómo estabas —se sinceró a lo último bajando la vista.

Aries ignoró la pregunta de su ex mejor amigo, dándole la espalda y sentándose de nuevo en las escalinatas. Virgo, sin importarle la reacción del otro, se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía. Pasaron unos minutos de agonizante e incómodo silencio, hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... Muu...  
—No seas hipócrita y no me digas "lo siento" —exclamó Muu con enojo, pero luego hundió la cara entre las piernas encogidas.  
—Sé que no he sido un buen amigo —dijo Shaka finalmente al ser censurado de aquella forma.  
—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Aries con cierto enojo, fue más un reproche—. Shaka... Yo confié en ti. ¡Maldición, eras mi mejor amigo! ¡Jamás imaginé eso de ti!  
—Déjame terminar —suplicó Virgo con los ojos humedecidos—. Sé que no he sido un buen amigo... pero ponte en mi lugar.  
—¡¿En tu lugar?!  
—¡Déjame terminar! —exigió el hindú con firmeza y las pupilas bailando nerviosas— Y ponte en mi lugar. Eras mi mejor amigo, lo compartíamos todo. ¡Absolutamente todo! Hasta que Saga llegó a tu vida. —Prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras.  
—Shaka —pronunció dolido, si mal no estaba comprendiendo su compañero estaba explicando que todo fue por celos; pero no hacia Saga, sino hacia él. Hacia la amistad perdida.  
—Sé que fui egoísta —reconoció Shaka bajando la vista—; pero yo tampoco lo supe en su momento. No supe ver que eran por celos. Muu, yo ya te había perdido el mismo día que viniste a mi Templo con esa sonrisa estúpida a contarme que Saga te había correspondido. —Se pudo notar el dolor en sus palabras, las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas lo confirmaron.  
—Shaka, yo... nunca ibas a perder mi amistad.  
—¡Entiéndeme, maldición! ¡Teníamos diecisiete años! —Virgo quiso seguir explicando, pero esas estúpidas lágrimas y ese nudo en la garganta que le complicaba todo de sobremanera se lo impedía—. Nunca tuve a nadie. Éramos amigos desde pequeños, desde que habíamos llegado al Santuario, y un buen día, con un par de palabras lindas Géminis te arrancó de mi lado. ¡Y yo! ¡Que siempre supe que ese hombre te iba a dar más lágrimas que sonrisas! ¡Quise demostrártelo con hechos! ¡Pero no, tú preferiste ver solo el engaño! —El rubio realizó una pequeña pausa para poder controlarse—. No el hecho en sí. Yo no te quise robar a Saga para quedarme con él, sino para demostrarte aquella verdad a la que estabas ciego. Pero inclusive hasta yo mismo lo estaba, recién hoy puedo ver la verdad. —El hindú tomó un descanso, en parte para poder respirar.  
—Shaka... Yo lo siento —dijo Muu con sinceridad, él también sentía en ese momento esa angustia desgarradora en el pecho—. No puedo decir que te has comportado como un verdadero amigo; pero debo aceptar que ambos éramos muy inocentes en ese entonces. Tan inocentes que entramos en el juego sucio de Saga.  
—Igual... Saga no es mala persona. Solo lo aparenta para defenderse. Se crea una imagen de sí mismo, como una coraza —argumentó Shaka con una cruda veracidad.  
—Tal vez, pero nos perdimos Shaka. Yo te perdí a ti y tú me perdiste a mí por alguien que no lo vale. Que no vale nuestra amistad.  
—Pero igual, Muu. Ahora somos adultos y esto para mí va más allá. Hoy lo comprendí. Sí, me comporté de esa forma por celos, al ver que te perdía; pero en ese entonces éramos dos inocentes. Y hoy ya somos adultos y nuestra inocencia nos la arrebató Saga.  
—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Shaka? —preguntó Aries frunciendo el ceño, de tener cejas estas hubieran descendido; en su interior comprendía las palabras de su amigo.  
—No pretendo que volvamos a ser amigos. Porque no quiero serlo. Hoy en día lo que menos quiero es ser tu amigo. —Al finalizar descargó el cuerpo sobre el de él besándolo en los labios.

Al principio Muu se sintió confundido, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, en las escalinatas de su Templo ese rubio estaba sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, besándolo con pasión, mientras tenía las manos apresadas por las suyas.

Aries cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación. Shaka, al verse correspondido, soltó las manos de su compañero para permitir que lo abrazara por el cuello y así intensificar más el beso.

En ese momento Virgo comprendió que siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo y ese miedo idiota de verse solo lo llevó a cometer aquellos actos propios de un mal amigo. Claro, si el rubio nunca había querido ser su amigo. Por eso fue un mal amigo, si nunca quiso serlo.

Muu descubrió la pasión que el hindú podía despertar en él, más adelante conocería el verdadero amor repleto de respeto y entrega mutua. Ya no más esa soledad y ese dolor en el corazón, ambos hombres no habían logrado enamorar a Saga, en cambio sí habían conseguido enamorarse mutuamente.

Aunque bueno, Shaka lo amó desde aquella vez que lo vio, cuando tenían tan solo ocho años. Muu estaba de pie escondiéndose detrás de un pilar para que nadie viera sus puntitos de la frente, pues le daba vergüenza, y quien le quitó esa vergüenza y le dio seguridad fue ese niño rubio que ahora no solo era un hombre, sino que también lo estaba besando con deseo.

Mientras tanto. Luego de dar vueltas por todo el Santuario, Hyoga dio con Shun cuando lo vio saliendo del Templo de Géminis con el cabello húmedo y los bucles verdes pesados que caían sobre los hombros.

Andrómeda se quedó helado, con el corazón en un puño. Por tanto tiempo había querido hablar con él y ahora estaba frente a sus ojos. El Cisne no supo cómo comenzar el diálogo, mas si supo comprender la situación. Shun no era más su novio y no lo sería, así que mejor era tenerlo como amigo.

—Hola, Shun.  
—H-Hyoga —balbuceó Shun intentando calmar a sus piernas que se le hicieron gelatina.  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hyoga sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro y en las palabras, por dentro quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo extrañaba.  
—Ahora que te veo... mejor —se sinceró Andrómeda sonriendo—. ¿Y tú?  
—Lo mismo digo —concedió el Cisne levantando la vista y dejando ver una agradable sonrisa. —¿Cómo están las cosas con Saga? Ya se les fue la paranoia a aquellos dos —dijo refiriéndose por supuesto a Saori y a Shiryu. Shun rompió a reír y le contestó con pena.  
—Por suerte estamos bien y sí... aquellos dos ya dejaron eso de lado.

Shun no supo cómo había llegado a enterarse su ex novio. Claro, Milo tuvo mucho que ver en ese tema, ya que se encontraba ofendido y desconcertado con Saga por dejar de lado las orgías y a ellos, brindándose por completo a él.

—¿Tienes ganas de bajar al pueblo y pasear un rato? —preguntó el Cisne con cierto nerviosismo y temor a un rechazo.  
—Bueno —accedió Andrómeda muy sonriente.  
—Shun —pronunció el Cisne cambiando drásticamente de clima—, yo... te extrañé mucho.  
—Hyoga... —Quiso explicarle su situación, pero su amigo no se lo permitió.  
—Ya sé que entre nosotros ya no hay nada. Sé que estás con Saga, no soy idiota... pero quiero que sepas —Hyoga realizó una breve pausa para encontrar las palabras— que ahora comprendo lo que me quisiste decir aquella vez. Yo también te extrañaba a horrores. Y ahora que podemos ser amigos de vuelta, no quiero perder esta oportunidad. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Shun? —preguntó el Cisne haciendo alusión a un compromiso.  
—Sí, Hyoga del Cisne, acepto ser tu amigo —respondió Shun con el mismo tono jocoso reanudando feliz la amistad que creyeron perdida.

Una vez en el pueblo, ambos debieron reconocer que solían llevarse mejor como amigos que como novios, Shun no se sintió con la confianza de narrarle toda su situación o por lo menos la referida con Saga, pero Hyoga lo alentó a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo eran amigo, ¿no?

El Cisne se sorprendió al ver que las palabras sinceras de Shun sobre Géminis no le causaron dolor sino alegría, por ver a su mejor amigo feliz. Andrómeda le contó sobre sus dudas y temores, pero de nuevo el Cisne lo tranquilizó, sobre todo con lo referido a Ikki.

Kanon lo había aplacado bastante y quizás Shun se sorprendería de su posible reacción; de hecho no pudo creer lo que Hyoga le estaba contando. ¡¿Su niisan enamorado?! Supo que había algo entre esos dos, pero jamás imaginó que tan serio, tanto como para que el Dragón Marino decidiera ir a Japón con el Phoenix.

Sí, el Cisne le dejó bien demostrado a Andrómeda que Milo era una fuente muy confiable.

**(...)**

Faltaban pocos días para que los mocosos partieran del Santuario, Saga se había enterado de que Kanon se iría con ellos y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al respecto. A pesar de que el Dragón Marino por momento era peor con una jaqueca, era la única persona que conseguía divertir al Santo de Géminis, y ahora el Templo estaría más vacío, sin su hermanito y sin su muchacho. El griego suspiró largamente soltando el aire de sus pulmones. Sentado en las escalinatas del Templo no se percató de la presencia de su siempre ausente mejor amigo.

—Aioros... décadas que no te veo —reprochó Saga, sin embargo Sagitario tenía la facultad de aparecer, como buen mejor amigo, en sus peores momentos. Parecía ser que Aioros poseía alguna especie de técnica para saber a la distancia cuando Géminis necesitaba de su compañía.  
—Han pasado varias cosas en este Santuario en el último tiempo, ¿no? —pronunció sentándose a su lado y perdiendo la mirada al frente, donde había más rocas para apreciar, rocas por doquier.  
—Ni que lo digas. ¿Cómo está Shura?  
—Bien, como siempre, con ese carácter iracundo que tiene... —respondió Aioros con una sonrisa ensoñadora— ¿Que harás? —preguntó luego cambiando drásticamente el clima de la conversación, ambos supieron de lo que estaban hablando— ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?  
—Por supuesto —respondió con falsa seguridad—. Dentro de unos días él se ira. Volverá a tener la misma vida que antes, una vida normal.  
—¡Ay, Saga! Ni tú te crees eso —reprochó Sagitario divertido reparando en la mirada triste de su amigo.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga, Aioros? —Saga lanzó un suspiro de resignación— Es aun un pendejo. No puedo interferir en su vida, él allá en Japón lo tiene todo... a su hermano.  
—Saga... ya has interferido en su vida por si no lo has notado —dijo una gran verdad.

—Además no lo puedo arrastrar a esta locura. Ya me conoces, sabes bien cómo soy. No quisiera lastimarlo como lastimé a Muu.  
—Por eso, Saga... porque te conozco bien —aseguró Aioros con firmeza y hasta cierto enojo por ver aquella pasividad en su amigo—. Eres un maldito geminiano bipolar que no se da cuenta nunca de nada.  
—Aparte del cumplido, ¿qué quisiste decirme? —preguntó Géminis divertido sin ofenderse por esa verdad.  
—Que te conozco, Saga. Ya no eres el mismo depravado de antes. Ese muchacho te ha hechizado por completo —argumentó Sagitario poniéndose de pie—. Has dejado de lado la diversión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que participaste de una orgía? Y aún más importante ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevas pensando solo en ese joven, sin darle espacio a ningún otro ser humano?

Saga no tuvo más opciones que reconocer lo que se estaba negando; desde que Shun había ingresado a su vida ya no tenía interés en el sexo más que con él. Sí, había dejado de ser ese depravado, ante ese pensamiento echó a reír con estrepito, pero se censuró al ver que su amigo atinaba a despedirse.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Saga con desconcierto.  
—¡Ay pobre, Saga, pobre! —se burló al ver la cara de desolación en su amigo, sin embargo el rostro de Géminis varió rotundamente a uno de enojo e indignación.  
—¡Vete a la mierda!  
—Sí. Porque no quiero que la cabra se cabree. —En el fondo Aioros no dejaba de ser un niño con infinita sabiduría—. Cuando se enoja es temible y sus castigos son aún peores. Será mejor que no lo haga esperar.  
—Aioros... —lo llamó antes de que se alejara.  
—¿Qué? —inquirió Sagitario de espaldas.  
—Gracias. —Saga quiso decirle tantas cosas con aquella sincera palabra, sin embargo lo hizo: "Gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por tu consejo, gracias por comprenderme mejor que a mí mismo, gracias por estar siempre, gracias por..."

Aioros también quiso decirle un montón de cosas, como que no tenía por qué agradecerle. Al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los amigos, ¿verdad? Pero en cambio Aioros también resumió todo con un gesto, levantando una mano en señal de despreocupación y dándole la espalda para alejarse de ese Templo.

Ahora sí, en la soledad de su Templo y en compañía de sus atormentados pensamientos, encerrado en ese laberinto personal, Saga llegó a la conclusión de que quería a ese muchacho en su vida porque lo amaba con locura.

**(…)**

Shun llegó a las cabañas con la decisión impresa en las pupilas; aquella seguridad que Milo le había contagiado a Hyoga, el Cisne se la había contagiado a Andrómeda. Recién frente a la puerta dudó por primera vez; hecho un nervio humano golpeó con vacilación.

—Hermano, necesito hablar contigo —espetó Shun nervioso e incómodo sin darle tiempo a nada— ¿Kanon?  
—Ikki, es tu hermanito —dijo Kanon de pie en la puerta, el otro se puso de pie y caminó hasta allí.  
—¿Qué pasa, Shun? —inquirió el Phoenix con curiosidad.  
—Yo los dejaré hablar tranquilos. Nos vemos, Phoenix —dijo el Dragón Marino partiendo hacia al Templo de Géminis.  
—Pasa, Shun. —Ikki lo invitó y su hermanito pasó a la cabaña con el terror pintado en el rostro.  
—Hermano... —pronunció Andrómeda aún de pie.  
—Dime, Shun, no me asustes... —exigió el Phoenix de brazos cruzados divertido por la extraña reacción de su pequeño hermano.  
—Es que si te digo te vas a enojar. Te conozco.  
—¡Ay, Shun! De verdad te lo pido. No me asustes. Dime qué te pasó. ¿Te pasó algo malo? —Comenzó a impacientarse.  
—No, no me pasó nada malo.  
—¿Entonces? —Alentó Ikki y con un poco más de seguridad el otro prosiguió.  
—Sé que Saga no tiene una buena reputación... pero lo quiero, y sé que me quiere. Yo… quisiera estar a su lado, un tiempo. Si no funciona volveré a Japón con ustedes.  
—¡Ay, Shun! —exclamó el Phoenix lanzando un suspiro— Me estabas asustando. ¿Era tan solo eso? —inquirió divertido.  
—Pues sí.—Shun comenzó a temer la extraña reacción de su hermano.  
—Pues eso no es novedad, Shun. Todo el Santuario sabe lo enamorado que tienes a ese hombre. Y no es para menos, una persona como tú hay que valorarla. Por eso, que ni se le ocurra lastimarte porque volveré a Grecia a buscarte y la daré una paliza.  
—Hermano —pronunció Andrómeda emocionado y sorprendido por esas palabras.  
—Cambiarás lugares con Kanon —dijo contándole la novedad, aunque Hyoga ya le había dicho que el menor de los gemelos iría con ellos a Japón. Shun se lanzó a los brazos de Ikki con sus ojos humedecidos de emoción, pero su hermano le aclaró—: Ante cualquier eventualidad Shun... ante cualquier detalle... tú me llamas a la mansión y me cuentas, ¿sí?  
—Sí, hermano.  
—Si te hace llorar, si te hace reír. Cualquier cosa, quiero que me llames mínimo una vez por semana y me narres los motivos de cada lágrima, de cada carcajada. ¿Quedamos así?  
—Sí, hermano —sollozó Shun en el pecho de su hermano mayor.  
—Y no llores —pidió el Phoenix con infinita ternura— que no te estoy retando.  
—Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo.  
—Shun... solo quiero que seas feliz. Tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora —pronunció con un poco de vergüenza, aun le costaba asumir que un hombre, aparte de su hermanito, consiguiera arrancar una sonrisa sincera de sus labios.

Los hermanos Kido se quedaron un buen rato de pie en aquella cabaña, abrazados, sin decir nada más, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio dando comienzo a una agradable charla. Andrómeda se sintió completo al ver en su hermano la verdadera felicidad, aquella que creyó, jamás vería en Ikki. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada palabra dejó por sentado que el Phoenix era por fin inmensamente feliz. Solo restaba contar la novedad al resto, que Shun se quedaría en el Templo siempre y cuando Saga estuviera de acuerdo. Eso era algo que aún no habían dialogado Shun y Géminis.

**(…)**

En el banquete de despedida que esa noche se celebraba ambos se cruzaron de nuevo, recordando que así había comenzado todo: Con un banquete de bienvenida. Saga se encontraba cabizbajo, sentado a un costado, ajeno a la cena y por completo ido. Hasta que Shun lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Saga... ¿qué pasa?  
—Nada, muchacho, ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó Géminis disimulando la tristeza.  
—No has probado bocado en toda la noche y estás aquí alejado de todos. —Shun sintió que algo malo estaba pasando.  
—Es que no tengo hambre y la verdad tampoco ganas de hacer sociales.  
—Saga... ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? —preguntó Andrómeda dolido al ver que había sido tratado durante toda la noche con total indiferencia, así no podría acercarse a él para preguntarle si quería que se quedase— ¿Ya no... me quieres?

Saga levantó la vista y la depositó en aquellas esmeraldas que el muchacho tenía por ojos; en su interior creyó que lo mejor era mentirle, decirle que ya no lo amaba, así Shun podía irse enojado con él, evitando problemas con su hermano. De fondo una conversación llegó a los oídos de Saga interrumpiendo su contestación, su mentira. Era buen actor Géminis.

—Al final me quedo... —dijo Seiya a un costado de pie rodeado por Hyoga, Aioros y Aioria.  
—¿De… verdad? —preguntó el León con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, justo cuando Milo pasó a su lado junto a Camus con los pulgares en alto dándole a entender a su amigo que por fin se le había dado con Acuario.  
—Sí —contestó el Pegasus, de repente se vio a solas con el rubio en cuestión. Con habilidad Sagitario se lo había llevado al Cisne para dejarlos solos—. Tu hermano no tiene problemas en que yo me quede y bueno... no me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento ya que en Japón no estoy haciendo nada. —No quiso decir que la verdadera razón era por ese hombre que tenía enfrente—. Además, Shun también se queda, así que tengo más motivos. Será muy aburrido en Japón sin su presencia.

Mientras en aquel lugar Aioria sonreía emocionado por la novedad, ya que sus dos amigos se encontraban más que ocupados con sus nuevas parejas dejando de lado aquellas fiestas que se echaban de vez en cuando, vio en esa posibilidad. No quiso ser sincero consigo mismo, pero siempre quiso con locura a Seiya. En la mesa Saga abrió grande los ojos sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Shun comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—¿Vamos afuera? —propuso Andrómeda para poder explicar eso.

Asintiendo, Géminis lo acompañó. Una vez afuera las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor en el negro firmamento, Shun no supo cómo comenzar el diálogo, Saga le facilitó las tarea rompiendo él con el silencio incómodo y doloroso.

—¿Qué es eso de que te quedas?  
—Yo... Saga... perdón por decidirlo sin consultarte. Creí que... bueno... si no quieres yo me voy a Japón... —dijo Andrómeda conteniendo las lágrimas.  
—No es eso, Shun. No es eso. ¿Qué más quisiera que tenerte conmigo? —Saga realizó una breve pausa para limpiarle las lágrimas—. No me llores más —suplicó con angustia.  
—¿Por qué entonces no puedo quedarme contigo? —Andrómeda necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba entender por qué demonios no podía ser feliz con ese hombre.  
—Shun... no quiero traerte problemas. Tu hermano se enojará si sospecha de esta locura. —En ese momento, entre lágrimas, Shun rompió a reír feliz por escuchar esas palabras; eso quería decir que los temores de Géminis eran los mismos que a él lo habían acosado antes de hablar del tema con su hermano mayor—. No es gracioso, Shun —reprochó escondiendo la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas por tonto orgullo masculino. ¡Como si los hombres no lloraran! Este fue el momento en el que Shun le demostró lo contrario.  
—Tonto —exclamó Andrómeda arrojándose a sus brazos. En ese punto Saga ya no pudo detener más esas lágrimas. ¡Dolía tanto la separación!  
—Shun —sollozó Saga— te amo.  
—Yo también te amo, Saga. No llores. —¿Quién diría? Los roles cambiados. No era Shun quien lloraba, no era Saga quien consolaba.  
—Shun... ahora compruebo tu fortaleza. Yo no puedo mantenerme en pie. Tenía pensado mentirte, y mírame ahora —exclamó Géminis indignado consigo mismo.  
—Ya hablé con mi hermano.  
—Y tú te vas. Y ya nada me importa. Soy una persona adulta y... ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionó— ¡¿Hablaste con Ikki de lo nuestro?! —Se sorprendía de verlo con vida.  
—Sí. Y te manda un mensaje: "Si le haces llorar a mi hermanito, y no precisamente de felicidad, volveré de Japón para buscarte y agarrarte por las..." —Andrómeda se interrumpió—. El resto lo censuró, es muy grotesco. En pocas palabras amenazó con castrarte.

Comprendiendo la situación Saga comenzó a reír repleto de felicidad, al parecer su propio hermanito había conseguido ablandar un poco al Phoenix. Después tendría que agradecérselo a Kanon. En ese momento solo se limitó a abrazar a su muchacho y besarlo hasta el cansancio, aunque nunca se cansaría de esos labios.

**(…)**

En el tercer Templo del Santuario era puro revuelo. Un joven japonés y de cabellera azul ya comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor por la tardanza de su supuesta pareja, lo único que faltaba perder el vuelo por su culpa.

—Apúrate, Kanon. O llegarás a Japón caminando —exclamó Ikki y el aludido apuró los trámites cargando desordenadamente el bolso, eso por no prepararlo antes con más tiempo.  
—Ya voy. No te vayas sin mí —suplicó el Dragón Marino consiguiendo la risa de Shun quien observaba su atolondrado proceder.  
—Bien, hermanito —dijo el Phoenix tomando entre los dedos los bucles verdes de su pequeño hermano—. Me llamarás, ¿de acuerdo? —Fue más una imposición que un pedido— Y le escribirás a ese ganso, que no tengo ganas de soportar su llanto —exageró a lo último.  
—Sí, hermano. Te llamaré y le escribiré a Hyoga. Hyoga... —remarcó Andrómeda—, se llama Hyoga, no ganso. Y ya hable con él. —Era cierto, habían dialogado a la tarde y el Cisne se puso contento por saber que todo salió como él supuso; Ikki no se enojaría con su hermanito por lo que tenía con Saga.  
—Te quiero.  
—Yo también, hermano —correspondió recibiendo un cálido abrazo.  
—Cuídate, ¿sí?  
—Tú también. —Shun ahogó una lágrima.  
—Ikki... Lo siento. No quise interrumpir —dijo Saga al ver el momento tierno entre esos dos—; pero como me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.  
—Ah, sí —reconoció el Phoenix, aun se encontraban todos en la sala, menos Kanon que iba de un lado al otro guardando sus pertenencias.  
—Yo... los dejaré solos —pronunció Andrómeda y atinó a irse pero su, hermano lo frenó.  
—No, Shun. No hace falta que te vayas —aseguró Ikki y dirigiéndose a Saga agregó—: Yo ya se lo dije a Shun; pero también quiero decírtelo a ti... —realizó una breve pausa para rascarse la nariz—. No te olvides de que Shun tiene como hermano a Ikki del Phoenix. Así que si me entero que lo haces llorar, y no precisamente de felicidad volveré aquí, me lo llevaré y te agarraré por...  
—Sí, lo sé. Me castrarás —Géminis completó la frase—; pero créeme, lo amo con locura. Y antes de lastimarlo prefiero castrarme yo mismo.  
—Lo sé —aceptó el Phoenix; en ese verano pudo conocer un poco a Saga y ver en él una persona distinta a la que se mostraba, pudo ver su esencia, y Saga no era mala persona. En el fondo, si conseguía enamorarse, haría muy feliz a esa persona, en este caso era Shun esa persona—. Cuídamelo, por favor.  
—Lo haré —aseguró el griego, además él también era hermano mayor y sabía interpretar sus temores.  
—Si no la venganza será entre hermanos menores —comentó Ikki divertido, aunque eso no era cierto, por supuesto, no pensaba ponerlo en práctica.  
—¿Eh? ¿Que yo qué? —preguntó Kanon al creerse involucrado y mencionado con veracidad en esa conversación.  
—¡Que te apures porque te vas nadando! —gritó el Phoenix recordando que el avión no estaría en el aeropuerto esperándolos a ellos.  
—Bueno, mocoso, no me grites —dijo Kanon recordando que él era el adulto, pero lo mejor era apurarse pues Ikki enojado era temible—. Ya estoy listo.  
—¿Ya estás? —preguntó Saga con una extraña sensación en el pecho.  
—Sí, hermano, por fin te librarás de mí. No tendrás quién te despierte en plena madrugada por una borrachera, ni quién beba del envase, ni quién te deje todo el baño mojado y la cocina desordenada —dijo el Dragón Marino con una sensación similar y ese nudo en la garganta.  
—Es cierto —concedió Saga con una extraña sonrisa. Ambos gemelos comprendieron esos sentimientos, por eso, dejando de lado el orgullo, se unieron en un abrazo fraternal.  
—Nos vemos en Navidad, Saga —aseguró el menor de los gemelos recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación del mayor.  
—Dime si Ikki te hace llorar hermanito, que iré a Japón para castrarlo —dijo Saga divertido en son de burla, pero sin ánimos de ofender, Kanon solo se limitó a reír cómplice—. Gracias, Kanon… por ablandar un poco al Phoenix —susurró para que solo lo escuchara él, quien realizó una mueca de despreocupación. Por la entrada del templo se pudo apreciar cuatro figuras de pie y una melódica voz.  
—¿Les falta mucho? Ya se nos hizo muy tarde —recalcó Saori.  
—Ya estamos, Saori —aseguró Ikki dándole la espalda y yendo al encuentro de ellos, también estaba Seiya a quién saludo con una mirada de agradecimiento por aquel tiempo que compartieron juntos.

Luego de la correspondiente despedida y de concretar un encuentro para la próxima Navidad en la mansión pues no faltaba mucho para esa fecha, Saga, Shun y el Pegasus se quedaron observándose como se perdían a lo lejos. Andrómeda reparó en su amigo e inquirió con curiosidad.

—¿Tú que harás ahora, Seiya?  
—Oh... —recordó— debo ir al Templo de Leo. No sé, Aioria hoy estaba raro, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme sino moriría. —Arqueó las cejas sorprendido—. Me parece que exagera, espero que no sea nada malo.  
—No lo creo —aseguró Saga rodeando la cintura de Shun con un brazo—. Lo conozco y créeme... hoy por fin se te da. —Luego se echó a reír al ver que había descubierto los pensamientos del Pegasus, pues sus mejillas enrojecieron de súbito.  
—Bueno, me voy —concluyó Seiya volteando para irse con rapidez.  
—Ah, Seiya... —recordó Géminis— siento mucho el golpe que te di el otro día.

El aludido se desconcertó, pero luego recordó la escena del arroyuelo y agitó una mano indicando que todo estaba más que bien. Había recibido golpes peores en su vida y, ¡oh! coincidencias, algunos de la misma persona, tiempo atrás, en una guerra ahora lejana.

Avergonzado por las palabras del griego, Seiya se alejó del Templo de Géminis al de Leo, por completo nervioso y esperanzado; pero sí, Saga tuvo toda la razón, Aioria necesitaba confesarle lo que le pasaba o moriría a causa de la angustia. Shun se sintió feliz por su amigo, pues sabía lo que significaba para el Pegasus ese leonino; a Seiya le gustaban los de Leo, no había vuelta que darle.

Mientras que en el avión con destino a Japón Hyoga reía con estrepito por las bromas de Kanon, quien decía que podía teñirse el pelo de verde para que no se extrañara la presencia de Shun, en el Tercer Templo del Santuario, entre Andrómeda y Géminis, los besos cálidos y apasionados se hicieron presentes, dando paso a los gemidos estrepitosos de una inigualable sesión de sexo jamás experimentado, para luego finalizar en palabras de eterno y perpetuo amor; para comenzar aquella rueda de nuevo, por todos los días que quedaron en adelante.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc. SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
